A Cruel Payment
by Eldan Aranye
Summary: Natsu's been selfish and Lucy can't pay her rent because of him. How can the Dragon Slayer ever atone for that mistake of his? Read on to find out. Some OCness, I guess. Complete from 1 to 21.  ",
1. The Crime and the Reason

**Title:** A Cruel Payment

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: **Natsu's been selfish and Lucy can't pay her rent because of him. How can the Dragon Slayer ever atone for that mistake of his? Read on to find out. Some OCness, I guess.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Natsu stared at Erza, then at Gray, and finally at Lucy. They were all frowning, as if there was something nasty hanging right underneath their noses. He himself frowned as he suppressed the urge to vomit all over the compartment they were all in. Why were they like that? He thought as he once again turned his gaze to the passing scenery outside. It was not like that <em>that<em> never happened when they were on a mission…

==FLASHBACK==

"Droopy eyes!"

"Squinty eyes!"

Natsu and Gray bellowed at each other as they aimed their attacks. It was another usual day at the guild, with the Ice Mage and the Fire Dragon Slayer at each other's necks once more. Gray was about to launch his Ice Make Lance and Natsu was about to release a Fire Dragon Roar when Fairytail's Titania suddenly thundered at them.

"Boys! Enough! Come over here, you two. I have something to ask you," commanded the redhead. Not wanting to get beaten up, the two teenagers obediently appeared before Erza, their right hands in salute.

"Very good. Now listen here. Lucy's in a tough fix right now. She has no money left to pay for this month's rest and since we are always barging in on her in her apartment," at this she glared at Natsu, who was busy sweat-dropping in his place," I propose that we all go on a mission that would help her pay. Understood?" Erza finished. It took a couple of seconds before her words penetrated the two boys' skulls, for they were busy paying attention—too much of it, really—to Titania. When her words finally sunk in, Natsu punched the air with his right hand, while Gray's features took on a smug look.

"Yeah! Finally, something fun to do!" Natsu yelled. Gray nodded in agreement.

"Well, that does make sense. I mean, we should help Lucy pay her rent, since she does all her best to help us," the Ice Mage supplemented knowingly.

"Indeed. Now listen up. That mission we're going to go to needs us to serve as museum guides or curators. It would not be that difficult since we just have to say the names of the artifacts and paintings that are currently housed in Magnolia's Art Museum. If we manage not to destroy anything as long as we're there, then that job's as good as done." Erza said matter-of-factly. The two teens looked at each other.

"But what if some bad guys come the exact moment we're there?" Natsu asked.

"Then we'll have to fight them outside. We'll lure them out so as not to destroy the artworks. If we destroy those, we'll be in very big trouble. So we will have to be really careful once we go there. Got it?" Titania glared at the two. Natsu and Gray gulped, their eyes widening in fear.

"Aye!" was all that the two of them could say. Erza nodded in satisfaction.

"Good. Now let's find Lucy."

*********************%%%*****************************

Fortunately for the team, there was not a single bad guy that entered the museum that day. Unfortunately for them, at the end of their shift, Natsu found an ancient drawing that resembled his Dragon father Igneel so much that he literally tore it off the wall. Fortunately for them, Erza was able to grab the painting and return it to the museum owners. Unfortunately for them, Natsu managed to destroy other paintings in his tantrum. Luckily, the reward money that they were supposed to get was able to cover their payment for the damage that Natsu had caused. Unluckily though, nothing was left to them, which sort of defeated their purpose of taking the mission in the first place. After saying their apologies a hundred times over, Erza, Gray and Lucy all walked ahead of Natsu towards the train, leaving the Fire Mage to walk on his own (Happy was not able to join them; he was off fishing). Once they got inside their compartment, the three did not bother to comfort Natsu as the train began moving. Erza did not even allow Natsu to lay his head on her lap as punishment for what he had done. And now, the Dragon Slayer was starting to get annoyed.

==END OF FLASHBACK==

"Come on! It's not like that doesn't happen every time we get a mission!" Natsu pouted as they all headed for the guild. The three remained silent.

"Erza! Lucy! Oh come on, Gray! I said I was sorry!" the Fire Dragon Slayer continued to whine as they neared the gates of their guild. At that point, all three friends turned to face him, each one wearing unreadable expressions on their faces.

"We were supposed to be helping Lucy, you idiot. Or did you forget about that?" Gray spat at him. Natsu opened his mouth to argue but Erza cut him off.

"Don't say that we'll just get another job. That was by far the easiest yet high paying job that we have gotten this month and you ruined our plan just because of that childlike attitude of yours," the redhead said, her voice laced with irritation. Natsu's eyes narrowed. Come on! He thought. That was the only time he saw something that resembled Igneel. What was so wrong in wanting to get it?

"What you did was utterly selfish," Lucy said, seemingly in answer to his question," and here I was thinking that you cared about me as your nakama."

Natsu glanced at Lucy. It suddenly dawned on him that it was not anger registering on her face. It was more like disappointment. His mouth hung open. He knew Erza and Gray were mad at him, but Lucy—it seemed like he had really failed her. Guilt suddenly rushed through his system, making him truly realize how foolish and selfish he had been a while back.

Finding that what they have said were enough to drive through Natsu's head, the Stellar Mage, the Ice Alchemist and the Swords Maiden Titania all entered the guild's hall, leaving a very vexed Natsu outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I found this locked away in a borrowed flash drive. Just thought I'd post it here. XD By the way, thanks to all the people who have read and reviewed my first uploaded work, Squished!

Minna-san, domo arigatou gozaimasu! Watashi wa hontou ni ureshii desu. :D

Everyone, thank you very much! I am really happy. :D


	2. A More Serious Offense

**Title:** A Cruel Payment

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: **Natsu's been selfish and Lucy can't pay her rent because of him. How can the Dragon Slayer ever atone for that mistake of his? Read on to find out. Some OCness, I guess. Chapter 2 added! Yey!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two – A More Serious Offense<p>

"Oh dear. Where on Earthland will I get this month's rent? I know it's just the start of the month, but if I don't get the money soon, I might end up sleeping outside in three weeks' time," Lucy moaned into her knees. The museum job was a very promising one indeed had not Natsu destroyed the plan. She sighed. Even though that sort of thing did happen every time they went out on a mission, it seemed like this was one time too many. Natsu would have to learn how to control his strength, his behavior and most of all his power if they—or even he alone—would like to get paid. Besides, this time around, there was nobody in need of rescuing. He just acted out on a whim. Sure, they understood that his longing to see Igneel was so great that he would go to any lengths just to get to him, or get something that resembled him in the slightest sense. But ruining everything that they have worked for in one go—for such a very selfish reason? It was no wonder that even Gray and Erza got mad at him.

Lucy stood up, covering her body with a white towel from a nearby rack. She looked at the mirror. What was funny though was the fact that she was not that mad at him. Instead, she felt more disappointed at what he had done. Sure, she got mad because of his inconsiderate actions, but then again—

The Stellar Mage looked deeper into the reflection in the mirror. She had thought that being his nakama was more important to him than that stupid old painting. If he continued acting that way, she might as well leave the team or ask Erza or Gray or whoever would be available to accompany her on a mission. She would not be able to get any money if he did not change his ways.

Lucy sighed one more time before heading toward her bedroom. Although she was not totally inside her room yet, she knew by the sound of the munching that a certain Fire Mage was happily chomping away on her couch. Resisting the urge to face palm herself, she took a deep breath and stepped into her bedroom.

"Lucy! Took you long enough," Natsu greeted as he popped another chip into his mouth. Lucy just stared blankly at him.

"Next time, will you please try knocking? That's what gets you into trouble, you being reckless and tactless," Lucy muttered, unsure whether she was giving him advice or giving him a lecture. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Natsu shrug nonchalantly.

"Why bother? We're friends after all," he tossed. Lucy rolled her eyes to the heavens.

"Seriously Natsu, you should be more considerate of other people's feelings when it comes to these kinds of things. I mean, you could do that in battle, why not in ordinary scenarios?" Lucy asked. She heard Natsu chuckle.

"But I am considerate! That's why I'm here. Let's go on a mission tomorrow!" He chirped. Lucy, who was busy rummaging inside her drawer in search of something comfortable to sleep in, glanced over her shoulder.

"Uh-huh…how can I be sure that you would not mess this one up like you did last time?" Lucy asked. Natsu grinned.

"I won't do that again. If you don't pay your rent, you won't have a home," Natsu said. The Stellar Mage's heart skipped a beat. So her nakama did care about her…

"And if you don't have a home, I won't have any place to sleep in, since you'll lose your bed. And I won't have a place to weight train. And to eat…" Natsu continued. At this, Lucy's mind was sent crashing back down to earth.

"Wait…so you're doing this because of the house and not because of me?" she asked quietly. His grin answered her question for him.

"Of course! I mean, if you lose your house, where would Happy and I practice our—"

"Get out."

Natsu blinked. What did Lucy just say?

"Err…what was that again?" Natsu inquired. Lucy glared at him.

"I said get out. I thought you were worried about me. But no, you were more worried about the darn house and again, about yourself," she said through gritted teeth. At this Natsu's face became contorted with confusion.

"What? But this one's for your rent," Natsu whined. But Lucy just glared at him.

"Idiot. You totally missed Erza's point in getting us missions like that one with the museum, didn't you? Huh. Once again, you're showing how selfish you are."

"But—but—" Natsu stammered. What did he do wrong this time?

"Just get out Natsu. And don't come here until you've realized what it is that ticked off Erza, Gray and me during that last mission," Lucy said, advancing on Natsu, who was already backing towards the window. He gulped when Lucy was already right in front of his face.

"And don't try talking to me as long as you don't get over that selfishness of yours. I don't want to hang around with someone as inconsiderate as you," Lucy scoffed. She then pushed Natsu over the sill. The Fire Mage tumbled to the ground with a loud 'thud'. Before he could fully stand up, he heard the telltale sound of a window slamming shut. Lucy was really mad at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Haha. I think I'm setting Natsu as the OC one here. Or perhaps Lucy as well. Oh bother. I just love writing stories. R&R please. Chapter Three will be up sometime next week (I hope). Ta-ta for now! :D


	3. The Perfect Payment Mission

**Title:** A Cruel Payment

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: **Natsu's been selfish and Lucy can't pay her rent because of him. How can the Dragon Slayer ever atone for that mistake of his? Read on to find out. Some OCness, I guess.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Natsu walked grumpily towards the guild, his heart and head in turmoil. It has been a week since Gray, Erza and Lucy had talked to him. Everyone at the guild had noticed that some sort of strife had somehow divided their group, but it did not bother them at the very least since they knew that things like that usually happened to the said quartet. But what they did not know was that this time, it was more serious.<p>

The Salamander kicked at a nearby pebble, sending it way ahead of him, smashing an innocent flower pot. He never meant to ruin their museum mission. And he never wanted Lucy to get mad at him. It was Mirajane who pointed out to him that even though he had meant well in asking Lucy out to join him on a mission, the way he had said it made it look like he was being all selfish. Even Happy said the same thing. Natsu growled inwardly. If only Happy were there at the time, the blue cat would have been able to translate what it was that he truly wanted to say.

As he approached the guild, he noticed that the last of his comrades were already walking home. The only one who was not yet leaving the building was Mirajane. She was currently busy with the Request Board. It seemed like she was putting up new job requests.

"Wazzup," Natsu lazily greeted the gentle bartender. Mirajane smiled softly at him.

"Hi there Natsu. Why out so late? Almost everyone's going home now," she said as she tacked another request on the board. Natsu glanced at the pieces of paper on the wall. As his eyes darted from one mission to another, he spotted a request that caught his attention. He bent lower, his eyes never leaving the one on the lower right part of the board. There was not much of a description on the paper, only that it said it was a continuous job. It seemed like it depended on the owner's satisfaction whether or not the mission was already finished. His eyes widened as he saw the amount the person was willing to pay—150,000 jewels per week. His jaw practically dropped. If he was not mistaken, their museum mission was supposed to pay them the same price. It was decided that Lucy was to get 80,000 of the share and the rest of them would have to split the remaining money among themselves. If he could get that job, he would be able to pay Lucy AND Erza and Gray. Steeling his resolve, he grabbed the continuous mission request. He felt that finally he would be able to atone for his mistake. Mirajane, who had just finished posting the last of the missions, glanced up at him.

"Hey Natsu...that job doesn't have a description. Are you sure you want to take that? I mean, that could be a little dangerous," she said, concerned. But Natsu just grinned childishly at her.

"Don't worry, Mira! I'm sure this is something I could handle. Besides, not knowing what you're supposed to do adds to the excitement! And 'cause of that…I'm all fired up!" He beamed, giving the ash-blonde his trademark crooked grin. But Mira continued to gaze at him with such a sad expression that Natsu could not help but become serious himself.

"Oi, don't be that sad. I'm sure everything will be okay. By the way, please take care of Happy for the meantime. If ever this mission gets nasty, I don't want him to get involved." the Fire Mage said to his friend. He then tapped Mirajane on her shoulder before exiting the building, with the ash-blonde still staring at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Ahhh…and the plot thickens (I hope)! Natsu is going to go on a 'continuous' mission. You would not find that term in the manga or the anime. I just used that so as to—err—describe what Natsu would be facing.

By the way, I changed my mind about the posting date of this chapter. I was just sooooo bored. Hahaha…XD Hope you enjoy. R&R please. XD


	4. Finally Got It

**Title:** A Cruel Payment

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: **Natsu's been selfish and Lucy can't pay her rent because of him. How can the Dragon Slayer ever atone for that mistake of his? Read on to find out. Some OCness, I guess.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>"So the money just appeared in front of your door this morning?" Erza asked. Lucy nodded in agreement.<p>

"And you said it came from Natsu?" Gray inquired further. Again, the Stellar Mage moved her head in confirmation.

"But how did he get the money?" The Ice Wizard and the redhead asked in unison. To this, Lucy only replied with a shrug.

"A job maybe? I haven't been in touch with him this past week, so I don't know what he's gotten into. And Happy won't say anything," She said as she looked at the blue cat who was busy eating fish on top of their table.

"Hmmm…well, it's a good thing that he's doing something for a change. I mean, he wouldn't get paid if he made a blunder in his job, right?" Gray said as he stripped himself of his shirt. This earned him a thwack in the head from Erza. As his face hit the table, Natsu appeared behind Lucy, holding two heavy bags of what seemed like—

"Are those jewels?" Erza asked, astonished. Honestly, when did he begin to make that much, she mused. Natsu just grinned.

"I'm sorry I got all selfish during that museum mission. We could've helped Lucy if only I didn't mess up. As payment, I'm giving you and Gray 40,000 jewels each. And don't think that I'm bribing you guys. I just thought that this was the only way I could pay you guys back," he said rather sheepishly. Erza just continued to stare at him, unbelieving, while Gray (who had recovered from his face-to-table moment) looked at him blankly.

"But how did you get the money?" Lucy asked. Natsu just grinned.

"Oh, that. Well, I got this job you see. It paid me the same amount that we were supposed to get from the museum job. I just thought it would be a perfect replacement for the one that we lost…because of me," he said dejectedly.

Erza shook her head. Finally, the idiot figured it out, she thought, satisfied. Titania then stood up, a small smile spread across her lips.

"Well then, let's get a job already. It's been a week since we last had one with you aboard," Erza suggested. Gray and Lucy grinned.

"Yeah! That would be perfect. I've been itching to go on a job, too," Gray added as he himself eased out of his chair. Lucy, on the other hand, took the money Natsu was holding.

"Let me give this to Mira first so she could hide it while we're away," she asked. Natsu then handed her the bags. Lucy suddenly cocked her to the side, puzzled at the Fire Dragonslayer's expression.

"What is it, Natsu?" Lucy asked, concerned. Erza and Gray, who were already halfway towards the Request Board, stopped in their tracks. They both looked at the pair curiously.

"Nothing, Lucy! I was just thinking about what fish to buy Happy for the week. I promised him new ones the moment I returned," Natsu hastily said. Erza scanned her friend. Why did she have a feeling that Natsu was lying? But she let the thought slip away as the Fire Mage shouted eagerly for them to begin their mission. Shaking her head, Erza continued to walk toward the Board, eager herself to get a job.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Aha! The continuous mission…what could it be? And what was Natsu thinking about, seriously? Questions, questions. I just love to write. 'Nuff said.


	5. Crashing Over

**Title:** A Cruel Payment

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: **Natsu's been selfish and Lucy can't pay her rent because of him. How can the Dragon Slayer ever atone for that mistake of his? Read on to find out. Some OCness, I guess. Here's Chapter 5. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail. :D

* * *

><p>Everything went well with the mission, save perhaps the fact that both Natsu and Gray destroyed a yacht that belonged to their client. Fortunately for them, it was the cheapest one that he had, so they were not asked to pay for the damages that they had done to it. With each one 20,000 jewels richer, they all agreed to spend the night in an inn not far away from the guild. They were about to check in when Natsu suddenly yelped.<p>

"Oi, what is it?" Gray asked, surprised at his friend's sudden outburst. Erza, Lucy and Happy all looked at the pink haired teenager who had lagged behind.

"I have to go! There's something that I need to do," he said hurriedly. He then handed Happy his share of the money and asked him to stick to the gang. The other three members of the group were surprised to see that for the first time, Happy did not ask Natsu to bring him along.

"Take care, Natsu!" Happy called out to Natsu's retreating back. When he turned around to face Erza, Lucy and Gray, he was puzzled to see them all looking at him in a funny way.

"What?" the blue cat asked, oblivious to their curious stares.

"Is there something that you're not telling us?" Erza asked, her voice a tad bit commanding. But it had little to no effect on Happy.

"Nope! Why, am I supposed to tell you something? I have short term memory loss, you know," Happy informed them matter-of-factly. Erza continued to stare at him, but then she shook her head and turned away.

"Never mind, Happy. Come on, you three. Let's get some rest."

*************************%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%********************************

But after that mission, Natsu never got to join them anymore. In fact, they were not able to see much of him for the following weeks. Every time they did, he always had some sort of bruise or cut or wound adorning some part of his body. And when they did get the chance to finally talk to him, his wounds and his bruises seemed to have increased. Worried that something was happening to him without them knowing, Erza, Gray and Lucy tried to ask him where he was always going to. But all he just said was that it was nothing and that he was just spending time in the East Forest, training himself. Although Erza and Gray seemed to have accepted that reason, Lucy found it a little unsettling. This was because every week, she found 150,000 jewels waiting outside her doorstep. Although there were no notes this time, she was sure that it was Natsu who was giving her the money. She just did not mention it to Erza and Gray since Natsu had already told them that he was just practicing.

One day though, the three of them were surprised to see that, although Natsu's arms and entire torso were no longer bandaged, his head was now the one sporting bandages. Half of his face could not be seen because of that get up of his, and when asked how that came to be, he just laughed them off, telling them they were worrying over nothing. That same day, Master Makarov called Natsu to his office, which roused everybody's curiosity.

"I wonder what he's done this time," Wakaba mused as Macau and Elfman gazed at the back part of the guild.

"I just hope he's not gotten himself in any sort of trouble," Levy said, as Droy and Jet nodded in agreement.

"What's up with him?" Gray asked aloud, to which Erza just replied with a curt nod. Lucy, on the other hand, was concerned. She hoped that whatever it was about, it was not about how he was getting all beat up. Meantime, in Makarov's room—

"Boy, I heard you took that continuous mission," the Master said as Natsu sat down in front of him. Natsu just grinned childishly.

"That's right, Gramps! And I think I'm doing a great job," Natsu huffed. But Makarov was anything but impressed.

"Are you sure? Tell me, Natsu, how is that eye of yours?" Makarov asked. At this, Natsu looked away.

"It's just fine. I just got badly poked, that's all," he said defiantly. Makarov continued to stare at him.

"You can't lie to me, Natsu. I know that your left eye has been doused with a potion that would make it go blind for two weeks. And I know," here Makarov stood up and walked over to Natsu. He grabbed hold of the teenager's chin so that he could angle his face to the left, the better to look at his right eye." that your right eye would go blind in just a couple of hours."

Natsu did not speak up. He just continued to gaze at the floor, suddenly interested at the blue carpet lining it. The Master was right, as always. But he was not about to let the others know about his condition. And Makarov could tell that that was what was going on through his mind. He heard the old man sigh as he went back to his own seat.

"Natsu, I'm going to ask you to drop that mission. You've done what you've could. You should rest now," Makarov suggested. At this Natsu started up.

"But Gramps! I can't stop now! I mean, Lucy's rent—"

"I'm telling you again, you should rest now. Drop that mission the moment your right eye goes blind. And one more thing, try visiting Lucy. You've never dropped by that place ever since you got the mission."

"I do visit her. It's just, well, she told me I shouldn't go there until I've learned my lesson. And I think I've just begun," Natsu said, but Makarov would not hear of it.

"Go there the moment both your eyes could no longer see. I've heard that you lost your apartment because you were not able to pay your rent for this month. So I guess it would be better if you stay at Lucy's for a while. That's what you're going to do," Makarov said. There was finality in his voice that Natsu could not ignore. It seemed like he was going to be staying at Lucy's for the time being. He just hoped she would oblige.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Oh-oh! Natsu's eyesight is failing! And I'm nearing the end of my pre-made chapters! Wahhhhh! I need to do some brainstorming for the later chapters. Weeee! XD

R&R please! Domo arigatou gozaimasu. :D

P.S. Thank you to all who have read my stories! I'll do my best in delivering a good story!. Yay! :D


	6. Seeing and Unseeing

**Title:** A Cruel Payment

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: **Natsu's been selfish and Lucy can't pay her rent because of him. How can the Dragon Slayer ever atone for that mistake of his? Read on to find out. Some OCness, I guess. Here's another chapter. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FT or any of its characters. :D

* * *

><p>Lucy blew a bubble off her knee. It had been three months since Natsu last visited her. She knew that it must have something to do with what she had told him the last time he was there, but after the first week of his absence, it felt like her house had become so empty. She sighed. She wished Natsu would visit her again. At least she would be able to thank him for helping him out with her rent and she would be able to apologize. She sighed once more as she stood up from her tub. She then wrapped a towel around her body, before carefully stepping out of the water. Since she was all alone, she did not mind opening the lights in her apartment. Besides, moonlight shined brightly through her bedroom window. It was more than enough to guide her in the night.<p>

As she stepped inside her room, she was surprised to see a lone figure sitting on her bed. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed who it was.

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered. The young man stirred, but he kept his eyes closed.

"Hi ya Lucy. Sorry to barge in on you like this, but I'd like to ask you a favor. I kinda lost my apartment again and I don't know where else I could go. Happy's with Mirajane at the moment, so I'll be the only trespasser here," he joked.

"Don't worry. I'll just be here every night. You won't see me during the day."

"You weren't able to pay your apartment rent, were you?" Lucy asked, walking over to him in all her just-got-a-bath glory. Natsu grinned.

"I just forgot, that's all. I'll just look for another one sooner or later." He said. Lucy was now at the edge of her bed, right in front of the Fire Mage.

"Natsu, where have you been going? Why are you always leaving money on my doorstep? And why are you always wounded?" she asked quietly. Silence followed her speech, but she knew this time, Natsu was going to tell her the truth. At least, she hoped he would.

"I—I've been going on a steady mission. It paid me 150,000 jewels in exchange for joining a sort of fighting club. At first, everything was okay. All I had to do was to beat up my opponents. You know how I fight; I always won the rounds.

"But then, that old geezer who was paying me told me that I should lose my fights if I still wanted to get paid. He said it was kinda boring seeing me win all the time. I agreed to that, since I owe you a lot of rent money. I realized after I paid you the first time around that I had always caused you trouble when it came to missions, which often led to you getting worried about your rent and stuff.

"I was able to tolerate the wounds and bruises since I've had much worse rough-ins than those in the fight club. But then the old man wanted to spice up things a bit. The next thing I knew, he had ordered his servants to put some immobilizing potion in my food. And then after that, they dropped another potion in my eyes…" At this Natsu trailed away. He knew without looking that Lucy was crying. He could smell her tears.

"N-natsu…open your eyes and look at me," Lucy quietly ordered after the brief silence, but Natsu did not move an inch. She then cupped his face, forcing him to look at her.

"Natsu, please…"

Not able to bear the plea in her voice, Natsu opened his eyes. He heard Lucy's sharp intake of breath as she saw that both his eyes were now blanks. Cold and unseeing.

"W-why? Why did you-?" she sobbed, unable to control the tears now cascading down her pretty face. Natsu gnashed his teeth. That was why he did not want to go to her in the first place. He knew he would not be able to lie to her anymore. The last thing that he wanted to do was to make her cry.

"I told you, it was to give you your long deserved rent money. That was but the least I could do for you," he mumbled. Lucy bit her lip. She then kneeled in front of Natsu, pulling his head toward her chest. She wrapped her arms around his head, enveloping him in a warm embrace.

"Idiot. You should've just come on a mission with us. All we wanted was for you to apologize properly and sincerely after the museum incident. We just wanted you to realize how selfish you've been that time. We didn't want...I didn't want…Oh Natsu!" Lucy tightened her embrace. She then sobbed into his pink hair.

"Uhh-Luce?" Natsu called out uncertainly. Lucy, who was still crying softly into his head, uttered a gentle 'What'.

"I—ca—n't-br-eathe—". The Dragon Slayer forced out, his breathing really getting more hitched by the second.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" Lucy exclaimed, a bit embarrassed. Her face flushed when she remembered that she only had a towel on. She shook the feeling off, remembering that the Fire Mage was not able to see her at the moment.

"No worries. I'm still alive so you don't have to apologize," Natsu grinned back at her. And then he added as an afterthought,

"But they can kill though, so I better be careful next time."

"Idiot!" Lucy mumbled in between laughs. She knew the pink-haired mage just wanted to lighten up the situation. Wiping away her tears, Lucy straightened up and sat properly beside Natsu.

"So..two weeks, huh? Guess I'd have to baby-sit you until you're back to normal." The Stellar Mage pointed out.

"What? Why? You don't have to do that! I can manage, look!"

Natsu then leapt off the bed. He did manage to land perfectly, but when he turned around, his hip collided with the table. The table had a glass ornament that one of Lucy's admirers gave to her. Said glass décor now tumbled off the edge of the table and down to the floor, where it was no more a beautiful swan. Natsu then accidentally stepped on it, shattering once-glass-swan-turned-broken-glass to a thousand more pieces. Lucy's left eye twitched and a sweatdrop formed on her head.

"See? I told you I can do well on my own." Natsu puffed out.

"Oh yes you can, Natsu. _Yes you can_." Lucy agreed, her lips now twitching along with her eye. In all her distress then turned happiness at seeing Natsu, she totally forgot how much of an idiot he could be. This was going to be one very looooonnnggg week. Two weeks, to be exact. Lucy's face blanched.

_Oh dear Stellar King…HELP ME!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Ahhh…what would happen in the two weeks that would follow? Any suggestions? Hahahaha…I think I didn't do well here, so I'll make it up to you guys in the following chapters (I hope). :D

Like? No like? Tell me, whatever it is that you have felt when you read this. :D


	7. Waking Up with Natsu

**Title:** A Cruel Payment

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: **Natsu's been selfish and Lucy can't pay her rent because of him. How can the Dragon Slayer ever atone for that mistake of his? Read on to find out. Some OCness, I guess. Hahaha! Was able to brainstorm! Yay! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail. :D

* * *

><p>Lucy practically did not get any sleep last night. Why, you ask? Well, it is because a certain Fire Mage kept snoring all night long. No matter how hard the Stellar Mage tried to shut off his loud, seemingly gargling noises, she could not totally block out his voice. In the end, she had to stuff three pillows on either side of her head, and put another pillow on top of her face, just to get some well deserved shut eye. She had decided by three in the morning that she would rather risk getting suffocated than put up with Natsu and Gray's antics, with her having little to no sleep. She was really irritable when she lacked rest; she did not want to know what would happen if she went to the guild like <em>that<em> (most probably she would call Aquarius and perform another Unison Raid with Juvia).

But why was she allowing Natsu to stay at her house, sleep there even? Lucy asked herself as she sat on her bed. After just about four hours of slumber, Lucy was once again roused from dreamland by a loud _thud! _somewhere to her right. Her eyes still bleary from her sudden wakening, she glanced over at the sofa, where she could see a tuft of pink hair somewhere on the floor. She then remembered: Natsu was blind, he had just lost his apartment and now he was staying over at her apartment. She sighed.

_Oh well_, she thought as she stood up from the comfort of her bed. _This is the least that I can do for him, after all that he's done for __**me**__. Yes, that would be quite an appropriate reason behind everything._

She walked over to the still snoring Natsu, who had unconsciously changed locations and who was now happily drooling away on her carpet. She winced. She had to remind him to wash that carpet later. While she was pondering about what else should Natsu be cleaning up, Lucy heard the Fire Mage mumble something. Curious, the Stellar Mage lowered herself so as to get a better view of the Dragons Slayer's face.

"…fire-steak, please…nnnn…"

Lucy smiled. Even in his sleep, he still wanted to eat. The boy would never get tired of munching anything that could be eaten—no matter how icky those might be. And even if the food was new to him, as long as he could shove it down his throat, then everything would be just fine. But most of all, the Stellar Mage thought fondly, he would not let a good fire go to waste. Here Lucy frowned a bit. _Yeah, even if it means that we had to freeze to death, he would still eat our camp fire._

She was so engrossed in a certain memory of Natsu grabbing the last flames of their dying fire and of Gray trying to restrain a Requipped Titania from murdering the Fire Mage that she did not notice the Dragon Slayer stir in front of her. She only had time to squeak when she felt a hand tug her hair, pulling her forward until her face was just mere centimeters away from Natsu's. She blinked several times, debating with herself and asking why, oh why did Natsu suddenly dream of reaching out for something. She noticed how close she was to the boy, aware of how, with just one more small tug, she would come crashing down on him, her lips definitely landing on his.

_Speaking of which…_Lucy's eyes suddenly alighted on the Salamander's mouth. It was currently stretched out in a grin, his expression clearly showing happiness over something. She gazed at Natsu's lips, realizing just then how thin they were up close.

"Mmm…steak…" Natsu said wistfully, unaware that a certain blushing Stellar Mage was hovering just above him. Said Stellar Mage was now panicking due to the fact that she had gotten closer (Natsu had tugged playfully at her hair once again) and that her knees were starting to ache.

_Ohdearohdearohdearohdear…_Lucy frantically thought, wondering how on Earthland would she be able to escape the Dragon Slayer's grasp. Gulping really hard, she decided that there was no other choice but to gently remove the fingers imprisoning her blond locks. Lucy then took a deep breath and started with her task. But when she was about to pry the Fire Mage's fingers off her hair, the said wizard did something that she did not expect.

"Come here, you steak, you…" Natsu coaxed. Right on cue, he slid out his tongue and licked his lips. Unfortunately, _Lucy's_ lips, which were positioned directly above his by just mere _millimeters_, got licked as well. Eyes widening, the Stellar Mage did the only thing any other girl would do in such a situation.

Squeal.

"KYAAAAAHHHH!" Lucy jumped to her feet, startling the pink haired wizard awake and not minding if some of her hair parted forever with her scalp. Her right hand automatically shot up to her mouth, her fingers touching her lips. Natsu, on the other hand, just yawned. Shaking his head a bit to rid himself of the dizziness sudden awakenings brought, he turned right and left, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Lucy? Why did you _scream_? Just when I was about to eat my steak!" Natsu complained, unaware of Lucy blushing different shades of red behind him.

"Y-y-you..!" Poor Lucy was only able to mutter as Natsu clumsily stood up from the floor. She saw his brows bunch up in confusion.

"Funny. Don't remember sleeping on the floor. Anyway, why'd ya scream?" Natsu turned to face his nakama. Since his nose was able to pick up the slightest scent and his ears could pick up the slightest sound, he was able to make himself turn the right way, following Lucy's scent and her erratic breathing. If he could only see, he would be staring directly to a hard-blushing Lucy.

"I—I—Y—your—I—" Lucy mumbled, still unable to say anything sensible.

_That idiot! _Lucy silently fumed. _Why did he have to dream of steak when I was that near to him? _She clutched her hands in front of her chest. Why was her heart racing wildly?

"Lucy? You okay?" Natsu asked tentatively. _Why is she so—panicky? _He thought. _Did she see a mouse or something?_

"I'm going to take a bath now!" Lucy exclaimed, rushing past a bewildered Natsu. He followed her scent, losing it as she closed the door of the bathroom behind her.

"Huh, I bet it was a mouse."

_Meanwhile…_

"AAARRRRRGGGGHHH…" Lucy let her face fall down on her knees as she soaked herself in the tub.

"How many more incidents like _that_ would _I_ have to _endure_?" She asked as she pulled her head upward again. She let out a soft sigh as her fingers traced her thin, red lips. _How long would I remain sane? _

Plue, whom she had summoned out of frustration, danced on the floor, executing a perfect pirouette. Once he landed on his feet, he bent on one knee, and with his fingers showed Lucy just how much time she still had with the Fire Mage in her house. Lucy groaned.

"Yeah, that's right Plue. Two weeks. How will I survive?" She asked, exasperated. Plue just trembled.

"Puuuuunnnn!" Lucy just let her face fall once again on her knees.

"Puuunnn…" she agreed, lines of depression appearing over her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Ta-da! I don't know what happened, seriously. Hahahaha. Oh well, read and review. :D

** inukagome9193:** Yeah, he is really kind to everyone. Yep, as you can see he'll be staying with Luce for a while. :D

** Piacine – Jadeymay:** Weee…I think she can handle him well enough. I think…err…I do hope so…:D

** narutofan1091:** Teehee…although Natsu's been sleepin' over at Lucy's every once in while, I doubt he's stayed for two weeks there. Yep! He's gonna stay with her for two weeks. :D By the way, I hope I answered your question about the continuous mission. :D

**Spiral Reflection:** Hmmm…let's just see after two weeks if his eyesight will come back. :D

**Alexmommy:** You said this was interesting. *sniff sniff* Thank you! Thank you! Uwaahhh!

**PunkWolf32:** M-m-man eating bunnies? *dazed* I WANNA SEE! I WANNA SEE! :D

**DayDreamerJxD:** I think there will be a couple more chapters to come. Teehee…:D

**xXhelenahillXx:** Wow…you liked that quote? Thank you! Thank you! *sniff sniff* I am quite speechless…*bliss*

**Senbei x Cup Ramen:** Uhh…about three? I can't remember how many chapters I uploaded since you last read this. XD Spelling errors? I do hope this new chapter did not have any. XD I really am happy that you are reading NaLu fanfics! :D

**Lady Ri of Cherith:** Yeah. I did upload loads of chapters, didn't I? :D Truth be told, chapters one to six were originally included in just three chapters. I just sort of separated them so as to make the story an easy read. :D Hehehe…the guild will soon find out what a blind Natsu is like. Promise. :D

Well, I think that covered everyone who has commented on my story. Everyone, thank you very much for reading and reviewing A Cruel Payment! :D


	8. Of Burning and Cleaning

**Title:** A Cruel Payment

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: **Natsu's been selfish and Lucy can't pay her rent because of him. How can the Dragon Slayer ever atone for that mistake of his? Read on to find out. Some OCness, I guess. What would happen in day two? O.o

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail. :D

* * *

><p>"Wait, why aren't we going to the guild again?" Natsu asked for the umpteenth time as he sat on Lucy's bed, eating from two different bags of chips at once. Lucy winced at every crumb that fell on top of her pristine bed cover, the corner of her mouth twitching as she saw them falling on her clean floor. Well, not-so-clean-anymore floor, to be more precise. She was amazed at how powerful his sense of smell was (he did not grope for the bags. He <em>knew<em> where he would get his next chip.) But at the same time she was getting frustrated at how much food was littering her tidy house.

"They *****_**wince**_***** think *****_**wince**_***** that we're *****_**wince**_***** on a mission *_**wince**_* CAN'T YOU EAT PROPERLY, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE?" Lucy shouted, suddenly standing up. Natsu just continued chomping merrily.

"Oh come on, Luce. It's not that bad to dirty your bed every once in a while." Natsu retorted, popping another chip into his mouth. Lucy oh so wanted to face palm herself.

"Idiot. It's because I'm the one who's always cleaning up your mess. And it's only been two days!" Lucy wailed, slumping back down on her chair opposite Natsu. The Fire Mage frowned.

"Chas nwot twue," The Salamander forced himself to say as he wiped his mouth.

"Besides, I've helped you clean them, haven't I? Even though I can't see I can still be of help!" Lucy's eyes rolled to the heavens above her.

"Oh yeeeessssssss you can," The Stellar Mage slowly said, taking time to clearly emphasize the word 'yes'. Natsu frowned, not liking how Lucy was implying that he was not helping her with tidying up her mess.

"Hey! I helped with the broken mug!"

"You just ruined it more! You stepped on it, for Pete's sake!"

"-well, I helped with the dishes!"

"You broke _four_ plates, accidentally bent _three_ forks and _melted_ my _favorite_ spoon!"

"-I helped fold some of your towels!"

"They were scented! Flower essence, and you're allergic to that (_Why did they have to make the feel of pollen so realistic!_)! And you sneezed and the entire set _burned up_!"

"-Well, I helped stack your food!"

"AND YOU ATE HALF OF IT" Lucy bellowed, literally pulling at her hair. _Why, oh why can't he just give up and admit that he's not helping me?_

"…"

"…"

"So I wasn't able to help you in any one of those incidents?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes, you weren't so please, just leave the cleaning to me, okay?" Lucy said, exasperated. It was not that much of a big deal for her to let Natsu stay in her house. But she did want her apartment to still be intact after two weeks. The Fire Mage became silent for a while. It seemed that he was contemplating on something. Just when Lucy thought that he would finally apologize and promise that he would just stay put every time she cleaned his mess, she suddenly saw him grin.

_Oh no…_

"Hey Luce! I'm sure I've made a mess right now! I can smell some chips on the floor and on the bed. Here, I'll clean it up!" He then made his fingers glow with a small flame.

_Wait, is he going to bur-?_

"NATSU DRAGNEEL I ORDER YOU TO STOOOOOPPPPPP!" And Lucy launched herself at the Dragon Slayer, effectively extinguishing the flame in his hand. She pinned him to the bed, her chest squishing the daylights out of him.

"I WILL MURDER YOU IF YOU BURN ANYTHING ELSE WITHIN THIS APARTMENT!" Lucy thundered. She glowered at the figure below her.

"Mmmshee-mmnt—mmreatthh" Natsu mumbled. Lucy raised a brow at him.

"Are you saying that you're not gonna burn or ruin anything in here anymore?"

"—mmmmm-mmmntt-mmmreeaaatttthhh—"

Lucy's eyes widened as she started to blush. Once again she had managed to place Natsu in between her big assets.

"Eeeekkkk!" She yelped, jumping off the Dragon Slayer and putting up both arms in front of her. On the other hand, Natsu remained on the bed, his face now adorning swirly eyes.

"J-j-just promise me that, you idiot!" Lucy stuttered, her hands still protecting her chest. Natsu sputtered a cough before sitting up.

"Man those things can kill. Can I burn them down to size?" He asked innocently. He then held up both of his hand, each one ablaze.

"I'm sure they're heavy and you probably experience back pains so just let me touch them so that I can burn them of—OOOMMMPPHH!" Natsu was cut off as the Stellar Mage once again catapulted herself at him.

"NEVER," she growled as she glared down at Natsu, who was now sweatdropping profusely.

"EVER", she leaned down, her face now just centimeters away from Natsu's.

"DARE BURN MY CHEST, YOU HEAR?"

Natsu gulped. Lucy was sure as scary as hell (or as Erza) when she wanted to. His lips trembled as he mumbled something back at the Stellar Mage.

"What's that?" She asked, her voice laced with deadly venom.

"Y-yyess, Mam!" Natsu nervously answered.

"Good. Now be a good Dragon Slayer and _just stay put_, okay?" She warned before heaving herself up off Natsu. Natsu stared at the ceiling as Lucy went to retrieve a dust pan and a broom. If you think he's thinking about Lucy's threat, well, think again.

_I wonder if they'll pop if I __**do**__ burn them._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hohohoho…it's just day two and things are getting out of hand already? Tsk, tsk, tsk…by the way, no romantic or cutesy stuff here. XD

Like it? Hate it? Tell me. R&R please! :D

Currently on Playlist: Fairytail Opening and Ending Themes

Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round

FT

Gomen ne, Watashi


	9. Of Cakes and Scents

**Title:** A Cruel Payment

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: **Natsu's blindness due to a mission he has taken has caused him to stay at Lucy's for two whole weeks. Will the set up result in disaster? Or will it blossom into something else? Chapter 9 finally up! Geeeeezzzz! XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail. If I did, I have already made Natsu fall in love with Lucy.

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed as she beat the mixture in the bowl in front of her. She was wondering why on Earthland she was baking a cake. She could have been at the guild, laughing at Gray's exhibitions, listening to Elfman's manly lectures or talking to Levy about her latest story ideas. But no, she was stuck in her apartment with a certain Fire Mage idiot who goes by the name Natsu. Speaking of Natsu…<p>

Lucy sighed once more as she remembered the events that led to her being stuck in the kitchen in the first place.

%%==%%==%%

"NATSU! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU—NO PLAYING WITH FIRE INSIDE MY HOUSE?" A certain Stellar Mage shouted as she dumped a bucket of water on a certain Fire Mage. She glared at Natsu who was busy pouting up at her. Steam rose from the mage's body and from the spot where he sat as his temperature heated the water poured onto him.

'But Luce! You didn't even give me a chance to finish my act! I was just about to start juggling four fire balls, you know." Natsu whined, crossing his arms in front of his chest for emphasis. Lucy's eyebrow twitched (she seemed to be doing quite a lot of this lately—and it's just day three!).

"Four? _Four? _Natsu, last night you tried to juggle _two_ and you almost burned this place!" Lucy growled. But the Dragon Slayer would not give in.

"And I _managed_ to catch them! Isn't that awesome?" the boy retorted. This time around Lucy did facepalm herself.

"You idiot. Your fireballs almost touched the curtains! If that happened, we'll be both homeless!" She said, her voice taking a why-can't-you-understand-you-idiot tone. Natsu tilted his head to the side.

"Eh? But Luce, you could just pour water over the fire, right? No biggie!"

Lucy's face blanched. And then—

"YOU IDIOT!" And she started hitting Natsu on the head.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BEHAVE?" Lucy screamed as she pummeled the Fire Mage.

"But I'm _bored_! I haven't been out of this house for _three_ days!" Natsu whined. Lucy then stopped her attack. She then remembered why she was stuck with him in the first place. She let out a low sigh.

"Yeah, I know. But Natsu…" she trailed off, thinking of a way to make Natsu just stay put. And then it hit her. If there was one thing that could make him behave it was—

"Food…" Lucy mumbled. Natsu's ear twitched a bit.

"You read my mind! I'm hungry! Let's eat!" Natsu happily exclaimed. He was about to leave the bed when Lucy pushed him right back on it.

"Listen, Natsu. I'll make you a cake. One very huge cake—if you promise not to destroy anything inside this house for the rest of the day. Got it?" Lucy slowly said, hoping against hope that the boy would understand. She watched as Natsu silently contemplated on the deal. But she could see his cogs whirring; she already knew what his answer would be. After a while—

"YESSS! We're having cake!" Natsu gleefully said, suddenly standing up and giving Lucy a bear hug. Surprised, Lucy could not help but blush at the sudden embrace.

"Y-yeah…so if you'll just be a good boy, I'll go start on it now, okay?" Lucy said, her voice suddenly softer than usual. Natsu grinned. He then dropped Lucy (she landed on her behind on the floor) and obediently sat on the bed.

Upon standing up (oohh did her backside hurt!) and seeing that Natsu was finally going to behave himself, Lucy gave a faint smile of relief and headed toward the kitchen to begin her task.

%%==%%==%%

Which was why you would now be able to find the Stellar Mage busy preparing the ingredients for the cake. She let out a sigh as she pulled out containers from the cabinet above her, as well as other needed things.

'Why am I doing this?' she said inwardly.

'Cause you like him.' Said a voice in her head. Lucy frowned. Usually that voice just sounded when she was writing a chapter or a new story.

'I don't like him! I mean, not in a romantic way.' Lucy defended herself. She grabbed the bowl in front of her and added a few more ingredients to it. She thought she heard the voice sneer.

'Oh yes you do. Why do you blush every time you make body contact with him?' the voice asked. Lucy blushed.

'I get embarrassed, for Pete's sake!'

'No, you blush cause you like him.'

'I said I don't like him that way.'

'You do.'

'I don't.'

'You do.'

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T LIKE HIM THAT WAY!" Lucy shouted. Some of the batter spilled onto the counter with the force she had used.

"Who?" A male voice suddenly asked behind her. If this were a manga, her shoulders were now all wriggly and wave-like, and her eyes have turned into wide rings.

"Kyahhh! D-don't sneak up on me like that!" Lucy exclaimed, turning around to face Natsu. Her breath caught when she realized how close his face was to hers (he was leaning down. Apparently, he was sniffing about for something).

"Who is it that you don't like?" Natsu asked, his face still near hers. Lucy bit her lip. Her blush was now reaching her neck.

"N-none of y-your business. B-besides! What a-are you d-doing here?" She shot back, trying to regain her senses. At this Natsu straightened up and shrugged.

"I smelled the cake. Can I have a taste? Can I? Can I?" Natsu begged. Lucy rolled her eyes to the heavens.

"I'm still mixing the ingredients, you dolt. It's not yet finished." Lucy explained, mildly amazed at how Natsu was able to smell the batter. Eh, so now he knows what flavor it would be, Lucy thought.

"Awww…come on, Luce! Just a taste!" But Lucy was already pushing Natsu away, forcing him to go back the bedroom.

"No. You'll have your chocolate cake later." She said, her voice breaking into soft giggles at the childlike behavior her guildmate was showing. But her giggles were cut short when she hit Natsu's back head on, causing her to stumble a few steps back. Frowning, she stared as Natsu turned to face her.

"Wait, chocolate?" he asked, bewildered. Lucy (who was busy rubbing her nose), raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh—yeah, I'm making chocolate cake. What? You don't like it?" The Stellar mage asked, suddenly wondering if she should have asked Natsu first about the flavor.

"No, it's not that I don't like it. It's just…" at this Natsu sniffed the air. Slowly, he took steps towards the source of the sweet, oh so sweet smell that was flooding his senses. The scent made him hungrier than ever. He leaned down, the aroma getting stronger as he lowered his face. And then, realization dawned on him. He inhaled Lucy's breath, letting it wash over him.

"So it wasn't the cake that's smells so yummy." He murmured. He grinned.

"It was you, Luce!" He stated, triumphant at finally detecting the source of the scent. Lucy, who had gotten really, really red at how close his face was to hers once again, just stammered an 'oh'.

"Oh and Luce?" Natsu asked quite seriously. Lucy gulped.

"I think there's something on your face." And with that sentence, he suddenly pressed his mouth to the corner of the Stellar Mage's mouth, his tongue sliding out to remove every last bit of chocolate there. Lucy blushed tenfold when she felt the warmth brush her skin. A part of her brain wanted to yank Natsu so as to fully give him a kiss on the lips. But at the moment her body was refusing to move at all.

"Aha! I thought I smelled some chocolate on your cheek." Natsu said quite knowingly. He then turned around to leave.

"Hurry up, will you, Luce? My stomach's gonna eat itself if you don't give me food." He grumbled as he exited the kitchen.

The Stellar Mage continued to stare at the doorway, her heart still beating wildly in her chest. She lifted a hand so as to touch the corner of her mouth, the spot where Natsu had 'removed' the 'stain'.

"Stupid chocolate," she murmured to herself.

"You should've landed on my mouth…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Lame story, I know. Hahaha…I just wanted to get this out of my system. I'll do my best to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. I've already started on it. Hope I get to finish by tomorrow or the day after that.

By the way, Lucy found some chocolate in her cupboards and she decided to eat some before Natsu went in. That explains the chocolate stain on her face. :D Ahhh...Natsu knows every twist and turn of the apartment, so it's no big deal for him if he could not see. XD


	10. Out Fishing

**Title:** A Cruel Payment

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: **Natsu's blindness due to a mission he has taken has caused him to stay at Lucy's for two whole weeks. Will the set up result in disaster? Or will it blossom into something else? Chapter 10 served! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail. If I did, I'd have already made Natsu fall in love with Lucy. :D

* * *

><p>"Yeah! Thanks Luce! You finally let me out!" Natsu yelled as he ran around Lucy. The said Stellar Mage had a resigned look on her face.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I felt bad for you when you mentioned yesterday that you've been cooped up inside my apartment for three days." Lucy said as she grabbed hold of Natsu's vest.

"Now will you stop running around me? You're making me dizzy."

"Sorry about that Luce." Natsu happily said as he stood beside Lucy. The blond looked about the place, a big question mark forming on her head.

"So tell me again, Natsu. Why are we at the lakeside?" Lucy asked. At the same time, something dropped on her head. Glaring, she looked at the blue feline flying above her.

"Happy! What the hell did you drop on my head?" The teenager wailed as she clutched her blond crown. The blue cat just hovered above her.

"Because I'm a cat!"

"That doesn't even answer my question!"

"Hey Luce! Let's start fishing!" Natsu suggested. Lucy turned to face the Fire Mage, her eyes lines. So that was why they were there.

"Uhh—Natsu? Have I ever mentioned before that I don't know how to fish?" Lucy said, but Natsu was too optimistic to notice the hesitation in her voice.

"But it's easy to do, Luce! Just watch Happy and me!" He said. At his statement, Happy swooped down, grabbed a fishing pole and gave it to Natsu. The blue cat also got himself a rod.

"Come on, Lucy, fish won't come to the pole if you don't use it." Happy instructed matter-of-factly. Lucy reluctantly grabbed her own fishing rod.

"Ready, Luce? Just swing the rod forward and wait for fish to bite!" Natsu instructed, as he demonstrated the move (thanks to his nose, he can smell where the water was). Lucy imitated him.

"Uh-huh. This seems easy enough." Lucy mumbled.

After a couple of minutes though, Lucy found that holding out your arms for a long time was not fun. She could already feel her arms going heavy as weariness started attacking her muscles. Dang it, she thought, physical endurance is something that I don't always have.

"Hey, Natsu, I think Lucy's going to drop her pole." Happy observed as he sat on the ground.

"Eh? Come on, Luce! You have to hold it for a couple more minutes until something bites the end!"

"But I'm tired! I can't do this!" The Stellar Mage complained. Natsu smirked.

"Geez, Luce. Oh well, it can't be helped then." Natsu lowered his pole. He then walked towards Lucy and positioned himself immediately behind her. The Fire Mage placed his hands on her shoulders and then slowly slid them down her arms until he felt her hands beneath his. All the time Lucy was blushing madly. Why wouldn't she? What with Natsu's body pressed behind her, there was definitely nothing else that she could do aside from turning into one very red female.

"Guess I'll have to lend my strength to you." He said.

Lucy's mind was in overdrive. How come Natsu can act like that without even feeling a teensy bit embarrassed? She thought, her heart beating wildly against her chest. Why is it that she was feeling that way in the first place? They were nakama, nothing more. Her heart sank a bit at that thought.

Yes, she was nothing but a friend to him. There was no point in falling—

"Lucy's RED!" A certain Happy announced above her. His voice brought her back to her senses.

"N-no I-I'm NOT!" She denied, but Happy was already laughing in that sinister manner of his.

"Is it because Natsu's really close to you?" he continued.

"It's not THAT!" Lucy yelled. But then the Dragon Slayer suddenly pulled her closer to his body.

"Shh…I think we're gonna get a big one." He whispered, unaware of the effect of his action on Lucy. The Stellar Mage just gulped. After a few seconds, Natsu yanked the line with so much force that Lucy had no choice but to fall backwards onto him. On the other end of the line was one humungous fish. Happy was ecstatic.

"Is it big?" Natsu asked. He had tumbled to the ground, with Lucy sitting directly on top of him.

"Y-yeah, it is." Lucy answered. Natsu grinned.

"See? You're a lucky fisher." He laughed.

"I don't know what we'll do without you, Luce."

Lucy felt like she was going to faint.

"He llllllliiiikkkkeesss you!" Happy shouted. Lucy grabbed a nearby pole and threw it at the blue cat.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for the reviews! Hahaha…I am currently speechless. :D


	11. Back at the Guild

**Title:** A Cruel Payment

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: **Natsu's blindness due to a mission he has taken has caused him to stay at Lucy's for two whole weeks. Will the set up result in disaster? Or will it blossom into something else? Chapter 11 ready! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail. If I did, I'd have already made Natsu fall in love with Lucy. :D

* * *

><p>"How was your mission?"<p>

"Did Natsu get you into trouble again?"

"How much did you get?"

"Was it hard?"

'Why is Natsu blind?"

Lucy's head was spinning with the number of questions that bombarded her the moment she stepped into guild. All but the master were clueless about what really happened to Natsu. She was doing her best to answer the tirade of inquiries that she was facing, but there were just a couple of them that she could not reply to truthfully. Even though she wanted to do so, she just could not for more questions would surely follow. Finally, after a couple more minutes of interrogation from Bisca, Al, Wakaba, Elfman, and Levy, Lucy was finally able to walk over to Natsu, who was busy answering questions from Gray, Erza , Wendy and Charle. She sat down beside the Fire Mage, her head falling down to the table due to exhaustion.

"Hey Lucy. The idiot here told us you didn't go to a mission." Gray suddenly informed the Stellar Mage. At this, Lucy suddenly bolted upright. The shock on her face was priceless.

"What? Natsu!" She turned to face her team mate.

"You weren't supposed to tell them that!"

"Why, Lucy?" Erza asked as she slowly ate her strawberry cake. The aura emanating from her made Lucy cower in fright.

"Do you not trust us with the truth?" Titania ventured further. Lucy gulped. Natsu, who was now eating something Wendy had brought for him, shrugged.

"Mttrnsr hrshchn," he mumbled. Charle tutted.

"Can't you swallow first? We can't understand a thing you're saying."

Natsu did as he was told. He then grabbed a cup of fire whisky, downed it, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sat back.

"I said better answer her question." He clarified. Lucy sweatdropped. She then twiddled her fingers.

"I-it's not like that, Erza. It's just…I didn't want you guys asking me a bunch of questions about what we did in our apartment." She explained, her voice slowly fading to a whisper by the time she finished. Gray smirked.

"Why? Did something happen between you two?" He teased. Lucy started to blush at his words.

"N-nothing!"

"Reaaalllyyy?" Gray pursued. Wendy then sat down beside Lucy after giving Natsu his third batch of fire food.

"Lucy, why are you blushing?" She asked innocently. The blond slapped her hands to her face.

"T-this has nothing to do with Gray's question!"

Erza, who had already reached the halfway mark of her cake, decided to put down her fork. She then stood up, her aura flaring up with an assumption she just formed.

"Lucy…did Natsu force himself on you in any way you did not like? For if he did…requip!" she then changed into one of her favorite armors, with about ten swords appearing and surrounding Natsu. The poor Fire Mage froze in his chair as he felt the points of Erza's swords touching his skin. Gray tumbled out of his spot out of surprise, followed by Wendy and Lucy. Charle had already used Aera the moment Erza got out of her seat and had already flown a safe distance away. Happy, who was headed toward the table, changed course and followed Charle instead, shouting an I-brought-you-fish greeting.

"O-oi, Erza! Take a hold of yourself! You don't have to think that way because of my question!" Gray stammered, but a sword appeared in front of him, too.

"Gray…you're in your boxers again." Erza pointed out, her eyes turning into daggers. Gray shivered and scampered away. Lucy and Wendy were hugging each other on the floor.

"E-erza? Sh-shouldn't you ask Lucy first?" Wendy suggested, beads of sweat forming on her head.

"I would, but Lucy seems to be too frightened or embarrassed to tell us the truth. I assume…" At this Erza cast her evil eye on Natsu.

"That this idiot had told her not to say anything. Is that right, Lucy?"

Lucy was not able to reply immediately. She was still in shock. Erza, upon hearing no reply, raised her arm.

"So be it. Natsu, I didn't know you had the heart to force yourself on Lucy. For that, I shall punish you!" She was about to swing her arm down when Gray appeared behind her and grabbed hold of her.

"Let go of me, Gray! Natsu must be punished!" She yelled. But the Ice Mage refused to let go.

"LUCY! Tell Erza to STOP!" He barked, struggling to keep hold of Fairytail's Titania. The Stellar Mage suddenly snapped back to her senses. She looked at Natsu, who had his head turned in her direction, his eyes lines and comical tears flowing out of them.

"H-help me…" he muttered in a weak voice. Lucy then stood up.

"ERZA! ENOUGH!" She screamed. Surprised, Erza quickly lowered her guard. Lucy let out a sigh.

"He didn't do anything to me, okay? I'm just blushing because within three days he's done some things that…" she then mumbled something so incoherent that only Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy heard her (thanks to their ears). Erza, who was able to read her lips, finally changed back to her normal attire. The swords around Natsu disappeared, leaving the Fire Dragon Slayer breathing out in relief.

"Wheeew! Thanks, Luce! You saved me." He exclaimed. Lucy reclaimed her seat, as well as Wendy and Gray.

"You should've just told us earlier. If you did, I would not have thought about things that way." Erza said as she took her seat and continued with her cake. Gray looked at her and then at Lucy.

"What did you say?" He asked, curious. But the Stellar Mage just shook her head.

"I WILL NOT REPEAT WHAT I SAID!" She stated. Wendy and Erza smiled. Surely, Natsu heard what she had mouthed, but he was too dense to understand that.

"Aww…come on, Luce! How come Erza gets to know?" he whined as he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. Juvia, who was passing by their table, suddenly gasped.

"Gray-sama! Your clothes!"

"OH CRAP!"

%%==%%==%%

Lucy sighed as she and Natsu walked back to her apartment. Happy had decided to escort Wendy and Charle to their dorm, a reason why he was not with them. She glanced at her team mate, who had his hands behind his head, a solemn look adorning his face. She was wondering if Natsu had understood what she had whispered back at the guild. She was hoping that he did not, for that would really be quite an embarrassment for her, although a small part of her screamed that she _did _want him to know. She sighed again. Maybe he did not hear her after all…

"Luce?"

Startled out of her own reverie, Lucy stopped in her tracks and glanced back at Natsu. He had halted in his steps and was now standing a little way behind her.

"Y-yes, Natsu?"

"Thanks for saving me from Erza. I would've died if it weren't for you." He said, a grin stretching his face. Lucy smiled.

"It was nothing. I didn't want her to run off with some crazy ideas about you and me." She explained.

"Right! Oh and you know what?" He added, stepping forward until he had reached her.

"I've grown to like you, too, Luce. But that's not surprising, isn't it? I mean, we are nakama after all." He said, tilting his head to the side, a boyish grin covering the lower half of her face. Lucy wanted to slap him for misunderstanding what she had said, but she was too tired to even pinch him.

"Y-yeah…that's…that's right…" she agreed, masking the pain that his words had brought her.

"Okay! Let's go home, then!" And Natsu resumed his walk, with Lucy following in his wake. Lucy sighed. Maybe she should have just said that thing aloud.

…_made me realize how much I really like him…_

Lucy walked silently, her eyes focused on her feet. She knew her friend would not be able to understand her. He was just too dense to even notice. Why? Why was he like that? Why was _she_ like that? Unknown to her, Natsu was also thinking of something that he just could not explain.

_There goes that feeling again. Why does my chest feel so…weird?_

He slowed down his pace a little so that he could walk beside Lucy. His face was turned toward the heavens, while Lucy was staring at the ground. Even so, they were both asking the same question.

_Why do you make me feel this way?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Aha! Seems like something strange is happening within Natsu, but he just could not put a finger on it! Poor Luce...When will her feelings be recognized?

Hahaha…I just thought of something. If ever you are going to read this again, imagine the last part as a scene in a manga or anime, where the screen is split in two by a diagonal line (whether jagged or not), with Lucy's face in the left panel and Natsu's on the right. And then imagine the sixth ending song, Lonely Person, starting to play in the background. :D

In Chapter 12, it's all about food, baby! Or I guess some of it...XD


	12. Just Eating

**Title:** A Cruel Payment

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: **Natsu's blindness due to a mission he has taken has caused him to stay at Lucy's for two whole weeks. Will the set up result in disaster? Or will it blossom into something else? And here's chapter 12. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail. If I did, I'd have already made Natsu fall in love with Lucy. :D

* * *

><p>Lucy watched as her guild mates performed their daily routines in front of her eyes. Looking at the request board was Nab, busy searching for requests, but would never, ever pick one. There was Macao, Wakaba and Cana on one table, the three of them drinking and chatting away. There was Erza, eating a strawberry cake that was bigger than what she had yesterday (yesterday, she had one the size of a basketball. Today's was double the proportion) in one of the corner tables. Gray was looking for his pants, as Juvia blushed and stuttered behind him. There was Mirajane by the bar, entertaining an interested Fried. Wendy was sweatdropping as she watched Happy wooing Charle with fish he said he had caught (but actually had just bought since he had no time to go fishing that day). The Stellar Mage sighed. Yep, just another normal and boring day at Fairytail. She then glanced at Natsu, who was also performing one of his usual routines inside the establishment—eating.<p>

"Natsu, can't you ever, ever eat like a normal human being?" she asked, exasperated. Bits and pieces of food were flying her way, soiling her hair, her face and her clothes. Natsu just gave a noncommittal nod.

"Afor? Dssherklyrmel." The Fire Mage tried to reply as he stuffed more food into his already full mouth. Lucy's face went blank.

"I honestly do not know what you've just said." She deadpanned. Natsu gave one big gulp to clear his mouth. He then grinned at Lucy.

"I said, what for? This is perfectly normal." He stated, before returning to his meal. More flecks of his fire food hit Lucy in the face.

"Yeeeeeeeeahhh it is." She said, sarcastic. _Oh well, _she thought. _He was raised by a dragon._ Just then, a girly voice called out to Lucy from the other side of the room. It was Levy.

"Lu-chan! Come over here! I've got something to share with you!" She screamed. Thanking the gods above her for causing a diversion and a reason to get away from Natsu's machine gun of a mouth for the time being, Lucy stood up and padded her way towards the blue-haired girl.

"What is it, Levy-chan?" the blond asked. Levy excitedly pulled Lucy towards her and showed her a notebook.

"Lucy! I've been writing a story and I'm kind of stuck in one scene." Levy started. Lucy nodded her head, indicating that she continue with her statement.

"I want to ask you for some advice about what should happen next."

Lucy thought for a while. She was not as good a writer yet as Levy, so it was really uplifting to find her asking for advice from her. She smiled.

"Sure, why not?"

"Yes! Here, read this and tell me what you think." And Levy handed her the notebook. With slightly shaking hands, Lucy accepted it, opened the journal and began reading.

_After a while…_

"So basically, you would want this next scene to be romantic?" Lucy confirmed. Levy nodded.

"Yeah. But I've got so many ideas popping up in my head, I'm finding it hard to concentrate." Levy admitted. Lucy nodded knowingly.

"I know the feeling. Hmm…okay, here's what I think could possibly happen in the next part. The guy, who's eating, calls on the girl—" but she never got to finish her statement for a certain Fire Dragon Slayer called for her from the other end of the guild.

"LUUUUCCCCCYYYY! I'M STILL HUNGRY!" he shouted, much to the Stellar Mage's annoyance. Levy, on the other hand, laughed.

"Don't worry. I won't be mad if you go to Natsu first. I'll just wait for you to finish whatever it is that Natsu would be asking from you." She said as she stood up. She then grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her out of her chair.

"Come on. We'll just sit somewhere near him so that you won't have to go back and forth that far." She beamed. Lucy could just grin half-heartedly in return.

Once she had gotten to their table, Lucy glared at her team mate for disturbing a perfectly good conversation with Levy.

"What do you want?"She asked, her hands resting on her hips. Natsu grinned wolfishly up at her.

"Luce, can you get me another serving? Please? Pretty please?" he begged. Lucy's brow twitched, but it was better for her and the guild if Natsu just remained rooted to his chair.

"Oh alright. But that's the last one, okay? We have to save up whatever money we have left, you know." Lucy mumbled as she walked away to order more food from Mirajane. She heard Natsu yell an 'Awesome' as she went to the bar. She rolled her eyes to the heavens above her. Honestly now, his stomach is one big storage place.

After a couple of minutes, Lucy returned with quite a large plate of fire food. She placed it in front of Natsu, who immediately dug in. She was about to go to Levy when Natsu suddenly spoke up.

"Mankyou" Lucy doubled back, and glanced down at the Fire Mage.

"What did you say?"

"I said thank you." Natsu clarified yet again. He looked up, a grin hovering on his features. It was then that Lucy noticed some food stuck in the corner of his mouth. For one messy eater, he only managed to get dirty _just then. _Grinning, Lucy stretched out a hand.

"You're welcome. Hear, hold still a bit. There's something in the corner of your mouth." She then used her right hand to cup Natsu's left cheek. With her thumb, she scraped the morsel away from his lips. She suddenly blushed. Where on Earthland was she going to put that tiny piece of meat? But her question was answered for her by none other than her pink haired guild mate. The moment he realized what it was that Lucy removed from his face, he immediately opened his mouth and took in her thumb. He sucked on the digit, savoring the flavor of meat and skin combined.

_Wow…she tastes so…sweet…_he thought, as he refused to let go of her finger. _Damn, there goes that funny feeling in my chest again_, he thought. He was really at a loss trying to explain that feeling. What was making things more complicated for his brain to handle was the fact that it only happened when Lucy was with him. Giving a mental shrug, he chose to disregard it once again so that he could continue with his meal. Meanwhile, Lucy was blushing from head to toe at what Natsu was doing to her. Due to shock from his sudden action, her body had shut down and was now refusing to take orders from her hyperactive brain.

"N-natsu?" She softly called out, willing herself not to let her voice break. The Fire Mage stopped what he was doing and innocently asked the Stellar Mage.

"Mmm?"

"C-can y-you l-let go n-now?" she requested. After a few seconds, the known Salamander opened his mouth yet again and grinned at Lucy.

"Sorry about that, Luce. I just found out how sweet you taste. Even better than meat." He confessed. Positively feeling really embarrassed now, Lucy did what every other girl might do to such a young man.

She hit him in the face and sent him flying toward Gray who, being knocked down by the force of Natsu colliding with him, ended up tumbling over Titania Erza. Said Fairytail member's cake was thrown to the ground, causing her to erupt in anger. Requipping into one of her most fatal armor, Erza started throwing swords at Gray, who was busy strangling a very confused Natsu.

"THAT IDIOT!" Lucy furiously stammered as she joined Levy in her table. She sat down with a _plop!, _her head colliding with the table. Levy giggled at her behavior.

"Lucy…" the blue-haired girl softly called out. The blond straightened up, remembering their conversation earlier.

"Oh, yeah. Uhmm…the next scene could involve—"but Lucy stopped her sentence when she realized Levy was giggling so hard. Frowning, Lucy asked what was up.

"N-nothing, Lu-chan. I-it's just…" Levy wiped a tear away from her eyes as she herself straightened her body.

"You and Natsu…just gave me the perfect idea." She said honestly. At this, Lucy once again hit her head on the table, her eyes lines and tears cascading from them like waterfalls. Levy, meanwhile, continued to giggle.

Yep, it was another perfectly normal day at the guild. There was Nab standing in front of the request board, but his eyes were now focused on three particular people inside the building. There was Cana betting with Macao and Wakaba about the outcome of the sudden brawl. There was Wendy, Charle and Happy, all busy watching the scene in front of them. There was Erza, whose swords were dancing everywhere. There was Gray choking the life out of a very confused Natsu (he did not get to finish his meal, so he was depressed). And there was Lucy, crying comically on the table while Levy let out strings of giggles.

Yep, perfectly normal indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Oooohhhh…and the plot thickens! I should really get a move on. I want to get on to _that_ chapter. :D

Ahhh…in the next chappy, we will be seeing drinks and not food. :D

Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'll do my best not to disappoint. :)

Ganbarimashou! XD


	13. Just a Sip

**Title:** A Cruel Payment

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: **Natsu's blindness due to a mission he has taken has caused him to stay at Lucy's for two whole weeks. Will the set up result in disaster? Or will it blossom into something else? And here's chapter 13. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail. If I did, I'd have already made Natsu fall in love with Lucy. :D

* * *

><p>Lucy sat by the bar, listening to Mirajane as she told her various stories about the guild. But her mind was nowhere near the shifter. Instead, it was resting on one Fire Mage who was busy locating a certain Gray. In his search, he had already upturned some of the tables in the building. It was a good thing that Erza was nowhere in sight (well, at least for now). If she were, they would definitely be in trouble.<p>

"Lu-chan?" A voice called out softly, sending Lucy back down to Earthland.

"Wha-? Oh…sorry about that, Mira-san. Was I spacing out again?" The Stellar Mage asked apologetically. The gentle bartender just smiled at her.

"A bit, but I don't mind. As long as it's Natsu you're thinking about." Mira said with a wink. Lucy blushed.

"Ehhhhhh-! I wasn't thinking about him!" She retorted, but the other girl just smiled even more.

"No need to be shy, Lu-chan. I'm sure Natsu likes you, too." At this Lucy sighed. She slumped her head forward, her expression immediately switching to a sad one.

"Yeah, I know…but only at a friendship level…" she mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?" Mirajane asked. Lucy then sat up straight, a forced smiled on her face.

"N-nothing, Mira. Uhm, can you make me some sort of shake?" She requested. Mira thought for a while, before reaching under the counter.

"Sure! It's been a while since I've made one. I always keep some ingredients handy for situations like this." And off she went to the other side of the bar to prepare Lucy's drink. After a couple of minutes, Mirajane returned to her blonde nakama with one very tall glass of—

"What did you make, Mira-san?" The blonde asked, curious at the mocha-like concoction the other mage was giving her. But before Mirajane could answer, Natsu came bounding toward her, knocking several chairs and tables in the process. He stopped just beside Lucy, his nose twitching about

"Hmmmm…what's that you've got, Luce? I could smell it from way across the room." The Fire Dragon Slayer asked. Lucy quirked an eyebrow at him and then at Mirajane, who was busy smiling as she wiped a glass clean.

"That's not surprising, what with that nose of yours." Lucy said, her eyes going into lines again as a sweatdrop formed on her head.

"It's some sort of shake I asked Mira-san to make me." Suddenly, the bartender exclaimed a small 'oh' and walked away from the counter. When she came back, she already had a plate of cake in her hands.

"Lucy, have this. Some chocolate cake to match that drink of yours." The older girl sweetly said. But Lucy shook her head.

"Nahh…I'm fine with the shake."

"Can I eat it?" Natsu asked, his mouth already watering. Mirajane laughed.

"Well, since Lucy doesn't want to have it, be my guest."

"THANKS!" And Natsu dug in. Once again, Lucy found herself being bombarded by bits and pieces of food.

_Ugh_, she thought, _I will **NEVER** do what I did yesterday **AGAIN**!_ As she recalled that embarrassing moment from yesterday, Natsu suddenly coughed beside her.

'Natsu? Are you okay?" Lucy asked, concerned. The boy shook his head so fast, Lucy had to hit him to stop his action.

"I think he's choking on his food." Mirajane pointed out. She then took out a straw and stuck it inside Lucy's shake, much to the blonde's surprise. She looked up at the other mage, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Eh? What was that for, Mira-san?"

"Well, Natsu needs to drink something, right? So—" here Mirajane turned toward the Fire Mage.

"Natsu, listen up. You have to drink some shake. Lucy's going to hold it for you, okay?"

The Fire Dragon Slayer nodded. He then turned to face the Stellar Mage, his face already showing some strain from the food stuck in his throat. Lucy stared. She did not want to do it, but what else could she do? Reluctantly, she held out the shake. She used her other hand to guide the straw toward Natsu.

"N-natsu? Please o-open your mouth…"

The Fire Mage obeyed. Lucy then let the end of the straw touch Natsu's lips.

"Lucy, if you don't join in, Natsu will drink it all." Mirajane suddenly spoke up.

"T-that's all right with me! I-I've drunk enough." The blonde stammered. The Fire Dragon Slayer, who had already removed the chunk of cake blocking his throat, grinned.

"You sure, Luce? I could drink this entire thing in one go. Come on! Join me!"

"This was supposed to be my drink!" Lucy whined, but Natsu just reached out a hand and held the tall glass, too. Lucy looked at Mirajane for some help, but the bartender had mysteriously disappeared. Sighing in defeat, she returned her gaze to the shake. Truth be told, she really loved the concoction and it was a shame not to be able to drink more of it. She let out a sigh.

"Fine. Natsu, move your head a bit towards me." The blonde instructed. The boy did what he was told. Once again, Lucy placed the tip of the straw in Natsu's mouth. When he was set, she slowly lowered her head, her eyes focused on her straw. She felt their foreheads touch as her lips encased the end of her straw. A blush crept down from her face to her neck as she and Natsu sipped from the shake.

_Damn…why does he have to be so cute?_ Lucy thought as her eyes fell on the pink haired boy in front of her. _Really, his cuteness shouldn't be allowed_, she complained mentally. But even though she was ranting in her brain, she had unconsciously moved forward. Natsu, who had noticed the sudden shift in her position, tilted his head to the side so that they would not compete for space over the glass. Lucy, who noticed his movement, moved a couple of inches still.

_What the heck am I doing?_ She yelped in her mind. Her heart was racing madly in her chest and her breath was slowly starting to hitch. _Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…_

Even though he could not see, Natsu felt some sort of tension in the small space between them. He suddenly let go of the straw, but he did not move from his position. For some unknown reason, the way their faces almost touched each other made his heart skip wildly in him. He was starting to get dizzy from some unknown feeling welling inside of him. _If only Igneel were here!_ He thought bitterly. _I bet he would be able to tell me what this means…_

Lucy noticed that Natsu had already released the straw he was using. His lips were parted a little, and his face was telling her that he was thinking about something. That expression of his, matched with his inviting mouth, was a combination Lucy was now finding hard to resist. Slowly, she lowered her hand, the one holding the glass. Natsu followed suit, his grip tightening a bit around Lucy's hand. The Stellar Mage moved forward, her head now completely going blank. She parted her own lips, her breath tickling Natsu's.

The Fire Mage was completely at a loss for words. He could not see what Lucy was doing, but something told him that he should just stay where he was, or at least move a little bit closer to the girl. He felt Lucy lower the glass they were holding so as to remove the hindrance between them. He had mimicked her, for a part of him really wanted to find out what was going to happen. When he felt her sweet breath fanning his face, his mind had completely shut down. Unconsciously, he moved his head forward as well, his heart now pumping wildly in his chest.

_We're going to kiss!_ Lucy exclaimed in her head. Her heart was now going into overdrive. Did she really want this? But at the moment, all reason had left her. She did not care about what was going to happen. All that mattered to her now was that finally, she was going to—

She closed her eyes, anticipating the warm mouth of Natsu covering hers. But it seemed like today was not yet their day.

"IDIOT! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY PANTS?" Thundered a really, really mad Gray. He was oblivious to what was happening between the two. He stormed right behind Natsu and thwacked him in the head. Said Fire Mage suddenly gave Lucy a really painful head on collision, causing the blonde and him to tumble down to the floor, the glass of shake rolling away unnoticed.

"YOU! WHE-?" Gray started, but he was immediately cut off when three people suddenly yelled at him.

"IDIOT!" Lucy, Mirajane, and Natsu all shouted at him. Shocked at the 'Unison Raid' he had received, Gray stuttered a 'What' at the three of them.

"You ruined it!" Mirajane screamed, her aura starting to change as she slowly transformed into her demon self.

"You ruined it!" Lucy yelled, pulling out the key that summoned Taurus.

"I DID NOT HIDE IT, YOU NAKED DOLT!" Natsu fumed, his hands now glowing with flames.

Gray gulped. He was not expecting to face three opponents all at once.

"Uhh—guys? C-can we t-talk about this?" he pleaded. But today was not his lucky day.

Let's not go into the details. Suffice to say, by the time all four had finished with their brawl, Gray was left hanging on one of the beams of the guild (he was unconscious), Mirajane was back at the bar (her face still had a scary look though), Lucy was once again sitting at the bar (she was pouting), and Natsu was beside her (an evil grin spread across his face. Seemed like he **did** hide Gray's pants). Just to break the ice, Lucy asked Mirajane what the name of the shake was. At the question, Mirajane returned to her sweet old self.

"Oh, that? I call it…" She leaned forward.

"The Love Shake. Guess it really worked, huh?" Mirajane winked at the blonde. Lucy reddened.

"I-it d-did n-not." She stammered. Natsu, on the other hand, was a little bit confused.

"What worked? And what do you mean by Love Shake? Hey! Can we have more of that, Mirajane?" Natsu asked, but the bartender just smiled fondly at the two of them.

"I believe you two have more than enough." Earning her a blush from Lucy and a more puzzled look from Natsu. She giggled. Looks like she needed to do a little bit more intervening before these love birds could finally get together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hahahahahaha! Yes! I'm nearing that chapter! Weee! Finally! I would really love to get that one out of my head already. :D

Thanks for reading my work! Every time I read reviews, I get all fired up! I'll do my best to be of really good service to you guys! :D

Mata, arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!

P.S. Mirajane suddenly appeared out of nowhere! But in fact, she was just hiding behind the counter, peeping at Lucy and Natsu from a small hole somewhere there. XD


	14. Of Thoughts and Feelings

**Title:** A Cruel Payment

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: **Natsu's blindness due to a mission he has taken has caused him to stay at Lucy's for two whole weeks. Will the set up result in disaster? Or will it blossom into something else? Ahh…finally, day 8. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail. If I did, I'd have already made Natsu fall in love with Lucy. :D

* * *

><p>Lucy awoke with a start. She just had a very pleasant dream turned nightmare. At first, it showed her and Natsu in some really secluded location in Magnolia. The two of them were about to kiss, their faces just a couple of millimeters away from each other—when suddenly a half-naked Gray stormed into the scene demanding that they return his pants and bunny eared slippers (why that Lucy had no idea). She sighed. Even in her dreams she could not manage to at least get one small kiss from the Fire Mage. Upon remembering the boy, the Stellar Mage glanced at the pink haired Dragon Slayer snoozing away on the couch.<p>

Well, not that it matters anyway…she bitterly thought. He doesn't even like me the way that I like him.

'Oh really…then why was he also making a move on you yesterday?' Asked a voice in Lucy's head. She groaned. Not this again.

'I don't think so…for all I know, maybe he was just trying to go after the shake or something…' Lucy countered dejectedly. She heard the voice chuckle.

'Really now? From what I could see, he was going to kiss you, too.'

The Stellar Mage blushed. There was no way that he was-!

"Mmmm…Lucyyyyyy" A male voice sounded from the sofa. Lucy's thoughts were disrupted when she heard Natsu say her name. Curious, she slowly stood up from the bed and approached the sleeping boy. She stood beside the sofa, but this time she was careful not to crouch down beside it. She was afraid that Natsu might pull at her hair again. She shuddered. Definitely not something she wanted to repeat.

"Luuuuccccccyyyy…" Natsu called out once more. The blonde smiled. She was wondering about the kind of dream that was filling his mind. Hopefully it was something good. After a couple of minutes of just staring at the Salamander's face, Lucy told herself that she had better start making breakfast for them both. As she turned around though, a hand shot up from behind her, effectively grabbing her right hand and pulling her downward. In a flash, Lucy found herself lying on top of a still sleeping Natsu. Her face suddenly turned into a shade of crimson when she realized that she had almost kissed the boy. Her head was resting a little to the right of Natsu's, her whole body perfectly aligned with his. She felt her heart go into overdrive as she remained frozen in her position.

Oh god, oh god, oh god…she thought frantically. Once again, she found herself in a very embarrassing situation with Natsu. What if Gray, Happy or Erza suddenly came in? What would they say?

'Lucy, are you trying to kill Natsu?' Sounded a Happy-like voice in her mind.

'Lucy, are you that desperate?' Said a smirking Gray.

'Lucy, I apologize for interrupting such an intimate moment. Please, do not stop on my account.' Said a very flustered Erza.

Yes, most probably those were the words that would come out of her guild mates' mouths. Clearing her mind of any other possible monologue from the three, Lucy tried to gently remove herself from the clutches of her friend. But it seemed like Natsu had other ideas.

"Lucy won't ever leave us. She's our nakama. She'd never abandon us just like that…" Natsu mumbled in his slumber. He wrapped his other arm around the blonde's waist, pulling her closer to him. He frowned.

"I swear I'll save her. If she dies…then I won't ever forgive myself…" He grumbled, his body heating up in response to what he was muttering.

Lucy stared wide eyed up at him. From what she could see, it seemed like he was having one of those battle-themed dreams of his. He only spoke such words when he was fighting someone and when that someone has threatened to hurt their guild. She smiled. No matter how much of an idiot he was, he really cared for them, for his friends.

As she gazed at his serious face, Lucy could not help but wonder if she could just give him a small peck on the cheek. After all, he was asleep so he would not be able to notice anything, right? Strengthening her resolve, Lucy slowly, gently, lifted herself up a bit, moving her head so that she was now completely facing Natsu. Once she was in a good position, she carefully lowered her head, her mind set on kissing Natsu on his cheek. But when she was about to touch her lips to his tan skin, the Fire Mage suddenly turned his head. Because of that, instead of just her original target, Lucy had managed to land her lips on top of his.

The Dragon Slayer suddenly opened his eyes, although it was rather pointless. He felt something soft brush against his mouth, causing him to awaken. He heard a gasp and he felt a small weight lifting itself up away from his body. Puzzled, Natsu sat up. He reached out his hands so as to grab whatever it is that was on top of him a while ago.

The blonde blushed. Why, oh why did he have to turn his head? She frantically thought. She had gotten up, startled at his awakening. But before she could totally detach herself from his oh so inviting body heat, Natsu had already sat up straight, his hands resting lightly on her shoulders. She gulped as Natsu stared at her with his unseeing orbs.

"Luce?" He asked tentatively. When the blonde answered a faint yes, the Dragon Slayer grinned childishly at her.

"I saved you! A giant gelatin ate you in my dream and I saved you!" He rejoiced, shaking Lucy so hard that she almost wished she had not woken him up. When the shaking subsided, Lucy tried hard to focus her still swirly eyes on an ecstatic Natsu.

"Ha! I really showed that big piece of Gel-o not to mess with my friends! Maaaaaann…wish I could eat one gigantic gelatin right now…" He wistfully thought. But then his expression suddenly turned into a more serious one. Lucy shivered slightly. If he could only see, she was sure his gaze would have melted her by now.

"Luce?" Natsu asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"Y-yeah..?"

"You won't leave us, will you? I mean, you're not gonna go anywhere without telling us, right?" He continued. Lucy tilted her head to the side. Now where did that come from?

"Of course I won't leave you, you big idiot. I'm your friend. I won't ever trade you guys for anything else in the world." The blonde explained, a genuine smile playing on her lips. She knew just how much Natsu hated the idea of anyone leaving. He was the kind of person who loved so much, cared so much, that it really pained him to see someone leave without him knowing. The Dragon Slayer sighed in relief. The Stellar Mage thought that he would let go of her now, but what he did next just surprised her even more. In one swift motion, he had enveloped her in a tight embrace. He rested his head on her shoulder, his breath now tickling the exposed skin on her back. Shivers ran down her spine as Natsu held her in place.

"When I thought Lisanna was gone for good…I kept telling myself that I should've gone with her. She's so dear to me, just like a little sister—which is why I'm really glad that she's not dead." He muttered into her back. The blonde was thrown into a state of shock. Since when did Natsu share his thoughts about Lisanna to anyone? No, that was not the exact question. Since when did he have musings like that? But in all her utter bewilderment, Lucy could not help but feel a little jealous of Lisanna. The way Natsu spoke of her and the way her reacted around her—made it difficult for her to believe that he saw her only as a sister. But her own musings were interrupted by the Salamander's voice sounding once more.

"That's why I'll do my best to protect you, Luce. I just don't want…" Here, the Dragon Slayer released Lucy and rested his forehead on top of hers.

"You to leave."

Lucy's mind went blank. Natsu's words had really been so sweet that she could not help but weaken in his touch. Her eyes became so clouded, so dazed, that she could hardly make out the outline of the Fire Mage's face. She reached out both of her hands and cupped the boy's cheeks.

"Who said…that I'm going to do that? Natsu, as long as you're here …" she inched her head closer to the Fire Mage, who was once again experiencing that confusing feeling in his chest.

"There's no reason for me to leave."

Lucy could see a dark blush rising from Natsu's neck and creeping upward his face. He had become silent and still, his action clearly showing that he was interested in knowing what would happen next. She allowed herself a small smile. Somehow, maybe her own feelings were finally getting through. She slowly closed her eyes, her lips now almost touching those of the Fire Mage's. Finally…

"NAAAATTTTSSSSSUUU!" Screamed a certain blue cat from the window.

"KYAAAAHHHHH!" Lucy yelped as she covered her mouth, her face turning really, really red.

"HAPPPYYYY!" Shouted an ecstatic Natsu, his head turning toward the source of the greeting.

"Natsu, Lucy was about to eat you!" Happy warned, his face so serious that Lucy almost felt like believing him.

"I was NOT!" She retaliated, already on her feet and glaring at the Exceed. Happy grinned.

"Then what were you trying to do, Lucy?" he inquired.

"I-I was…" Lucy stammered, unable to say anything sensible. Balling her hands to fists, she quickly spun on her heel and marched toward the kitchen.

"I'm going to prepare breakfast!" She threw into the air. Natsu, on the other hand, tilted his head to the side. His heart was once again pumping madly inside his chest. The moment he realized that Lucy's mouth had touched him, all he wanted to do was to find some way to do it again. Somehow, he felt really happy just by holding the blonde. And he was happier when he felt that she was about to do something to him—something that he would definitely like.

"What is it, Natsu?" Happy asked, worried. Natsu just shook his head.

"Happy…what do you feel when you're with Charle?"

"Me? I feel like catching a ton of fish!" Happy exclaimed.

"Oh. Right…" Natsu mumbled.

"And I also feel like I'd like to just hold her hand or something so that she won't walk out on me…" the blue cat admitted as he pulled out one fish from his bag and began eating it. A frown crossed Natsu's face.

"I-is that so…"

So does that mean..?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Gahhh…my work is piling up and I've barely slept. Guhhh…so please forgive me if this is a bit lame. Sumimasen! TT

Eh…will it be okay if this switched from a T to an M? O.o I wonder….XD Truth be told, I originally wanted this to be an M, but…yeah, I'd like to start subtle and nice. Hahahahaha…XD Replies to reviews in the next chappy! XD


	15. Of Thoughts and Musings

**Title:** A Cruel Payment

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: **Things are getting quite complicated between Natsu and Lucy. Will Natsu be able to figure out what he feels for the blonde, or will the Stellar Mage have to wait before her own feelings are recognized? Day 9, people! Yeah!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail. If I did, I'd have already made Natsu fall in love with Lucy. :D

* * *

><p>Natsu slumped on his chair, wondering what on Earthland was happening to him lately. Ever since Lucy started 'taking care of him', he had had that weird feeling in his chest, like he was some sort of balloon waiting to be popped or something. He just could not explain why in the past few days, his longing to just be with Lucy grew stronger. Sure, there was Lisanna and she was still dear to him, but he had never, ever felt that way about her. His heart did not hammer wildly in his chest when Lisanna accidentally brushes against him, the same way it does when Lucy touches his hand or face. His body temperature did not reach critical level whenever Lisanna calls out his name, the same way it heats up when Lucy murmurs his name with such mirth and fondness. No, Lucy was never-has never been—a replacement for Lisanna. She was just that, just Lucy—the weirdo whom he has grown to like over time.<p>

The Fire Dragon Slayer sighed as his head rested on the table, a pose reminiscent of the one Lucy made when she was really, really bored. He was wondering about who would be able to help him with his little conundrum, when he heard a familiar voice yell out this name.

"Oi, Natsu! What's up with that face of yours?" asked a smirking Gray. Fairytail's Titania frowned behind him.

"Gray, drop it. You know that's not nice." Erza scolded. Gray just smirked even more.

"I know Erza, but there's no other way to get this depressed Fire Brain's attention. I mean, look at him!" The Ice Alchemist pointed out. Sure enough, Erza found one very gloomy Natsu sitting on his chair. She could sense the sad aura emanating from him and threatening to swallow them whole. Frowning even more, she settled herself opposite the Fire Mage, with Gray following suit beside her.

"Natsu, is there something wrong?" she asked. Slowly, the Salamander turned his head toward her.

"I don't know if you'd call it wrong. I guess weird would be better." He mumbled. Curious, Gray leaned forward a little bit, resting his elbows on top of the table.

"What's weird?" He heard the other boy sigh as he twisted his head away from them again.

"Me towards Lucy."

Gray and Erza looked at each other, their faces clearly showing confusion. Erza then leaned forward herself, her curiosity also getting piqued at what Natsu was saying.

"Can you please elaborate?"

And Natsu plunged into his description of what was happening to him of late. With every passing second, Gray's and Erza's eyes widened. They never would have guessed that their Fire Mage would ever feel that way about a girl. And not with just any girl, but with their Lucy.

When Natsu finished, both his guild mates were gaping at him. The same thought was running through their heads. Surely, his Dragon father Igneel taught him about…

"Natsu, do you know what it feels like to love someone?" Erza asked, her eyes still wide from surprise. Gray looked on, anticipating what the pink-haired boy would say.

"Love? I dunno…what am I supposed to feel if I love someone?" The Salamander inquired. Gray's jaw dropped at the response that he had heard.

"Seriously, you've never..? How about Lisanna! You were all sad and depressed when we all thought…" But Natsu shook his head.

"Hey, I like Lisanna, but only as a sister or something. But Luce…" here Natsu drifted off again.

"I just don't get what I feel about her."

Erza looked at Gray and Gray looked at Erza. Honestly now, the guy could be so dense—even to his own feelings. Grinning at Titania, the Ice Make Wizard stood up.

"Hey, I'm sure you'd be able to solve that problem of yours sooner or later." He tapped Natsu on the shoulder. The pink-haired boy lifted his head up, a frown adorning his features.

"What do you mean by that, Gray?"

"He means that you'd be able to figure out what you feel about Lucy soon, for we believe," Erza stated with a gentle smile on her face.

"That you already have the answers."

Natsu frowned even more. What were they talking about? He did not even get a straight answer from them! More frustrated than ever, Natsu let his head fall on top of the table. _Can someone please help me?_ He mumbled in his head.

==%%==%%==%%==

While Natsu was getting all frustrated at the Guild, Lucy was doing some of her own musings at home. In the past few days, she had realized how her feelings for a certain pink haired idiot had grown. If before it felt like some simple crush, now it had escalated into something deeper, more serious, what with all the things that he has been doing to her (actions that he might not even be aware of). She bit her lip. When did she start falling for him?

_Since Mirajane planted that silly idea in my head_…she grumbled in her mind. Yes, that would be the day. Ever since Mirajane suggested that that pink-haired Salamander possibly liked her, her hopes at finally getting a boyfriend were somehow lifted (even though she denied it). She sighed. It was definitely pointless, though. He was so dense, she could throw out the words 'I love you' and he still would not get it. He was just like a child—you had to explain things to him a million times over before he would finally understand what you were saying. And she was not going to do that! No way, not ever!

Lucy clambered out of her tub, getting a fresh towel from a nearby rack. As she wrapped herself in it, she could not help buy let another sigh escape her lips. Maybe she needed to do something to get her mind off Natsu. As she walked toward her bedroom, she decided that the best thing that she could do was to look for a guy who would willingly take her out for a date. If everything went well, she would be able to forget about her feelings for Natsu—even for one night. She sighed. She hoped that her plan would work.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Lucy's gonna go man-hunting(?)! Oh no! What about Natsu? XD Yep, no fluff here. But fluff aside…what's your guess about Lucy's plan? :D R&R please!

**Crystal183: **Thank you! I hope I would be able to post the next chappy by tomorrow or the day after. :D

**vampire-fetish15: **I originally planned on rating this with an 'M' but I changed my mind. Hahahaha...oh well, maybe the other fic I'm planning will have that rating, so just keep an eye out for that, 'kay? XD Anyway, thanks for liking my fanfic! :D

**Spiral Reflection: **Natsu can be so dense, ne? But he'd be able to overcome that—I think. Hahaha…XD

**Senbei x Cup Ramen: **When I read your comment about how you felt all fuzzy and warm inside after reading my work-a big grin got plastered on my face. :D Thank you! I'll do my best to continue providing good chapters! :D

**Piacine – Jadeymay: ** I agree! What great timing Gray has. Hahahaha…but maybe next time, Mira-san would be more successful *wink*wink*

**narutofan1091: **Hehehe…that's the only way she could keep Natsu at bay, by baking a cake. XD Ayah! More chapters to come, so hold on to your seats! XD

**Gabe Logan: **Thank you for reading and liking this fanfic! I'm planning on doing other NaLu fanfics after this one, so yeah, more Natsu Lucy moments! Weee! XD

**Argon Jaden Siberite Jewel: ***sniff*sniff* I got speechless when I read your other review/comment. Wahhhh! Thank you so much! *tears of joy* Happy is so cute, ne? XD

**Wyngana: **Natsu does have that habit, ne? Hahahaha…yeah, fortunately that pink-haired dude is starting to get all confused. I wonder what's gonna happen next…*wink*wink*

**Bellator-Tonitrus: **Those two cats are soooo cuuutttee. Hahaha…I'm thinking of doing some short fluff on those two, but I guess that would have to wait.

**xXhelenahillXx: **Fortunately for all of us, he doesn't think like Happy. :D Hahaha…watch out for the next one. It would be about—oooppsss…the line went dead. Please try your call later. n.n

**NaLu xxxx: **He's still having some trouble though, but let's just hope that he'd get past that. :D

**Namikaze360: **Thank you for reading my work! I'll do my best to give you good chapters! Yay! :D

**Ningyobaka: **Thank you, thank you, thank you for reviewing my work! :D

**Lord Voldem0rt: **Yup, Gray loves to interrupt things, doesn't he? xD

**AvenJackel: **Arigatou gozaimasu! Thank you for reading. :D

**the facebooker: **Yoda rocks! I love the way he speaks. Anyway, thank you for reading! :D

**DarkAngelOfLove09: **Thank you! Hahaha…More chapters to come so, yeah, keep an eye out for them. :D


	16. Misinterpretation

**Title:** A Cruel Payment

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: **Things are getting quite complicated between Natsu and Lucy. Will Natsu be able to figure out what he feels for the blonde, or will the Stellar Mage have to wait before her own feelings are recognized? Day 10 here! XD

**Disclaimer:** If you're looking for the owner of Fairytail, it's Hiro Mashima. I'm just a fan who's addicted to NaLu. 'Nuff said. :D

* * *

><p>Lucy was mad. No, she was not mad—she was one hell of a furious Stellar Mage who would be willing to unleash Aquarius on anyone who dared approach her and tell her what a beautiful day it was. Oh yes…she was one fuming lady. And you know what made her that way? What made her feel like she could destroy an entire town? Yep, your guess is as good as mine.<p>

Natsu.

She was not supposed to be that way in the first place. She already had everything planned. She had prepared for that day. She had worn a cute dress, had worn one of her sexiest heels, had fixed her hair in one really simple yet alluring bun—yes, she really readied herself for that particular day. But no…Natsu had to tag along because of some unknown reason. And now she was fuming mad.

But what happened? What did a seemingly ordinary day in Magnolia do to the blonde?

**==FLASHBACK==**

"You're going to prowl the streets looking for a guy?" Mirajane clarified as she served Lucy a drink. The blonde took a sip before she answered the bartender's question.

"Not really prowl. Just walk around hoping to bump into some guy who would want to take me out on a date." The older mage tilted her head to the side.

"But why, Lucy? I mean, why would you want to look for another guy?" She asked yet again. She saw the blonde wince.

"I-it's because…well, the guy I like right now doesn't seem to know that I like him…" Lucy mumbled. Mirajane smiled fondly at her fellow wizard.

"Is that so? Don't worry. Natsu just needs a little push toward the right direction."

"Yeah…" Lucy agreed. She then sipped some more of her drink, let the glass down and contemplated on what Mirajane said. After a few seconds she lifted the glass to her lips again, but the moment the liquid touched her mouth, she spat it out almost immediately.

"WHAT?" Lucy yelped after processing what Mirajane had said.

"W-what made you think i-it's Natsu?" Lucy stuttered. Mirajane placed a finger to her mouth in thought.

"Well…it's sort of obvious actually. I mean, almost everyone here notices how you act around Natsu. It's not really that much of a secret, you know."

Lucy's jaw dropped. Was she that obvious? She was shocked. She did not know that her actions had given her away. Her eyes becoming lines, she slumped forward, her head now resting on top of the counter. She stared at the glass that was just a few centimeters to her right.

"I guess I'm that easy to read, huh?" The blonde said, her tone almost a whisper. Mirajane just gave a small laugh.

"Sort of. But that's okay. How you move and act naturally around Natsu is so cute, so we really don't mind." The bartender teased. She heard Lucy sigh.

"I don't know. I just want to forget about him for a while. I mean," she lifted herself up in order to look better at Mirajane.

"My brain's really muddled right now. I need to go on a date so that I'd be able to assess things." The Stellar Mage explained. This time, it was Mirajane who sighed.

"But Lucy…don't you think talking to Natsu would be better?" Lucy shook her head slowly in response.

"I doubt he'd be able to understand a thing I'm saying. He's Natsu. I don't know if he has the capacity to know what love is." She stated, her voice echoing defeat. But the other mage would not give up.

"Just try, Lucy! I mean, there's no harm in trying, is there?"

"I know. But…I don't know. I'm going to stick with my plan." The blonde answered, finality in her tone. She then downed her drink in one go and stood up.

"Thanks for the time, Mira-san. Wish me luck." She said, before turning on her heels and walking away. At that exact moment, Natsu appeared in front of the counter, her head sporting one massive lump.

"Damn that Gray! I should've known he was going to throw something at me!" The Fire Mage exclaimed before feeling for a chair. Once he found one, he immediately sat down, a pout still adorning his face.

"Well, you are blind, Natsu. You wouldn't have been able to see that coming." Mirajane offered before handing him his fire whiskey. Natsu took a sip before he sniffed around.

"Hey, where's Luce? I thought she was here." Natsu said as he took another drink. Mirajane raised an eyebrow. Was it possible..?

"Natsu, do you know Lucy's agenda for today?" the bartender suddenly asked. Natsu tilted his head to the side.

"Uhh…not really. I mean, last night she went to bed early and didn't even say good night to me. I thought she was just tired or something so I didn't bother. When I woke up, she just asked me to prepare myself 'cause we needed to leave early. That's all." The Fire Mage replied. To this Mirajane nodded knowingly.

"Hmmm…is that so? So you've no idea that she's going to look for a date today?"

"Date? What do you mean, Mira-san? Luce didn't tell me anything." Natsu answered, his face turning blank.

"Oh my…I guess Lucy didn't tell you that?"

"Not a thing. Well, I guess that's all right. I mean," Natsu scratched his neck.

"She's taking really good care of me so I don't mind if she goes out and have some fun."

"That's so nice, Natsu. I do hope she meets a good guy." Mirajane stated innocently, watching the Salamander's reaction closely. She beamed when Natsu's face showed her exactly what she wanted to see.

"A new guy?" Natsu asked tentatively. Somehow, that phrase did not sit quite well with him. There was a new feeling brewing in his chest, and it was not that happy a sensation. It was far different from what he felt when Lucy was around. This one…made him feel like he wanted to rip somebody's head off and throw it out to sea.

"Why, yes, Natsu. Sometimes, a date is a way for two people who've just met each other to get to know each other better." Mirajane explained. The Salamander let out a small 'oh' of understanding. Upon realizing that Natsu had nothing to say about the matter, Mirajane plunged deeper.

"But I do hope Lucy gets to meet a nice guy. I mean, lately there've been a lot of people getting kidnapped and sold as slaves or something. It's an illegal trade, but many mages are still at it."

At her words, Natsu remembered a scene from Hargeon. Lucy in a dress, her eyes filled with tears. The jerk who called himself Salamander, with his illegal magic items. Natsu frowned. If that happened, he would not be able to save her since he was nowhere near her. Although she was a tough mage, he still wanted to look out for her and lend her a hand whenever she needed it most. Even if he was blind, he would not let anything happen to his nakama.

Natsu suddenly stood up, emptying his glass in one huge gulp. Surprised, Mirajane asked him where he was going.

"To Lucy." The Fire Mage replied simply, before dashing off. Mirajane smiled as she watched the pink-haired boy's retreating back. Just then, a voice sounded behind the bartender.

"Nee-san, you are so cunning." Mirajane turned around in order to look at Lisanna better.

"No, I'm not. I'm just giving them a little help." Lisanna beamed.

"I do hope they realize their feelings for each other soon." The younger girl said wistfully.

"Or else we'll have to endure another period of denseness from them both." She finished, a sweatdrop forming on her head. Mirajane just smiled in response. She wondered what indeed would happen next.

%%=%%=%%

Natsu followed the scent of her nakama, locating her walking by the huge Sola tree. He quickened his pace until he had caught up with her. Surprised at the sudden company, Lucy found herself staring wide-eyed at the Salamander.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, her pretty face contorting into a frown. Natsu grinned.

"Nothing. I just wanna walk around a bit."

"Well, if you'd like to do that, go walk around somewhere else. I'm waiting for someone." Lucy snapped at him. Natsu's jaw dropped.

"You've been gone for what, 30 minutes, and you've already found a date?" The Fire Dragon Slayer asked, bewildered. Lucy herself was in shock.

"H-how did you..?" And then it hit her. Mirajane. There was no other person in the guild who knew of her plan. She sighed. Oh well, the damage has been done now. She just decided to answer Natsu's inquiry.

"Yes, I already found a date. Actually, he found me here and he immediately asked me out. He just went to some shop to get us something to drink."

Right on cue, a tall, black-haired man approached the two of them. He was in his early 20's and he was rather handsome. He smiled at Lucy, but his expression changed upon seeing Natsu. Noticing the stark change in her date's feature, Lucy quickly explained that the boy with her was just a friend.

"Oh…is that so. If that's the case, it's nice to meet you. I'm Mark." The young man held out a hand. But Natsu's nose was crinkled.

"You don't smell nice." He blurted out. Lucy's face reddened as Mark's eyes blinked in surprise.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked, confused.

"I said you don't smell nice." Natsu repeated. This time, he had his fangs bared.

"W-what the heck are you saying, Natsu? That's not polite!" Lucy stammered, but Mark just laughed.

"It's okay. I think he's just overwhelmed with my perfume. It comes off a bit strong to some people." The guy explained, but Natsu just shook his head and grabbed Lucy's hand.

"We're LEAVING. Thanks for the drink, but I don't think she needs it." Natsu vehemently stated, earning a very surprised look from Mark. Lucy, on the other hand, was stammering behind the Fire Mage.

"W-what t-the heck! Natsu, let go of me!" Lucy tried to pull her hand out of Natsu's grasp, but Natsu would not let her go. She glanced back at Mark, her face apologetic. She saw the guy shrug and walk away.

Great! Lucy thought, furious. What a nice impression to leave on someone I barely know! What if he tells this to his friends? Now nobody would want to date me!

She had had enough. Jerking her hand forcefully away, she glared as Natsu spun around to face her. He could smell her anger in the air. He cringed.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, her voice laced with deadly venom. Natsu frowned. Wait, didn't he just save her?

"What do you mean? I just saved you! That man doesn't smell nice!" Natsu retorted. Lucy rolled her eyes to the heavens above her.

"So just because the man doesn't 'smell nice' to you, you think he's already an evil guy?" she asked, her eyes narrowing in anger. She saw her nakama frown.

"Don't you get it? He doesn't smell good! You'd get into trouble!"

"Like what? Die from some hidden body odor that only you can smell? Natsu, come on! You just ruined my chance to get a date!"

"So? You can always get another one!"

"It's not that simple! I have to get in the mood for this thing—and you've destroyed it!"

"Stop this 'date' thing then!"

"WHY?"

"'CAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU RUNNING OFF WITH SOME GUY YOU DON'T KNOW! WHAT IF HE HURTS YOU? WHAT IF I'M NOT THERE TO PROTECT YOU?"

"…"

"…"

"W-what did you say?"

"You heard me."

"B-but why..?"

"Remember Hargeon? You almost got sold! If it weren't for me you'd-!"

"WAIT! So you're saying that I can't handle my own?"

"I-it's not like that. I mean—"

"No, you're making it out like I'm some sort of damsel in distress who always needs saving. I'm not like that anymore. I've grown stronger. I know you're stronger than me, but I don't always need your help." Lucy said, her voice shaking. She glared at Natsu.

"I could've forgiven you if you just said a different explanation, but no. I guess I expected too much from you, Natsu Dragneel." She said, before turning around and leaving.

"Luce, wait up!" Natsu shouted at his departing nakama. Lucy did stop in her steps, but she did not face him.

"Tonight, go sleep somewhere else. I don't want to see you just now." She then resumed her walk, leaving a very confused Fire Mage behind.

**==END==OF==FLASHBACK==**

Lucy was mad. If only Natsu had told her something different, maybe—just maybe—she could have confirmed that there was a spark of hope to look forward to. But after hearing him out, she felt that that spark of hope would never, ever light up. Tears formed in her eyes as she ran toward her apartment.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid Natsu!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Two updates in one day? I'm supposed to be doing something else but…well, here ya go. XD This one's a bit long so please bear with me, okay? :D Thank you very much! :D


	17. The Plan

**Title:** A Cruel Payment

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: **Things are getting quite complicated between Natsu and Lucy. Will Natsu be able to figure out what he feels for the blonde, or will the Stellar Mage have to wait before her own feelings are recognized? Day 11 ready to serve you! XD

**Disclaimer:** If you're looking for the owner of Fairytail, it's Hiro Mashima. I'm just a fan who's addicted to NaLu. 'Nuff said. :D

* * *

><p>It was another ordinary day at Fairytail—well, ordinary except for the fact that a certain Stellar Mage could not be seen anywhere within the said establishment and a certain Fire Dragon Slayer was now occupying a corner table, a dark aura emanating from his being. Everybody at the guild was wondering what had made their pink-haired Natsu so depressed and gloomy, but they were not sure how they would be able to approach the said boy. Every now and then, he would lift his head up from the table and sniff around. It was obvious from his actions that he was looking for a certain someone—and it was also clear that whoever it was that he was looking for, he could not get a whiff of his or her scent for he would just slump forward on his table once more, his dark aura returning. After a couple of minutes of watching the same routine over and over again, Gray and Erza decided to talk to him so as to know if they could lend him a hand with whatever it was that was bothering him.<p>

"Hey Natsu! How come you haven't picked a fight with me yet? You're usually the one who starts our brawl." Gray grumbled as he dragged a chair from a nearby table and pulled it beside his 'frienemy'. He heard Natsu sigh as he sat himself down.

"I'm not in the mood, Gray. Just leave me alone."

"But why are you in a bad mood?" Asked Erza, who sat herself opposite the two boys. The Fire Mage let out another sigh.

"I don't want to talk about it, Erza."

"But you have to! I mean, everybody here's getting worried about you! We're not used to seeing you all miserable and lifeless in a corner." Gray scolded, trying but failing to hide the irritation in his voice. Although he did fight with Natsu every now and then, he was still his nakama. He just could not bear it when the pink-haired teen was not himself.

"Gray's right, Natsu. Besides, maybe we could help you with your problem." Erza offered. It seemed like Natsu had considered her words, for after a while of silence, he slowly lifted his head up from the table. Before he answered though, he sniffed around once more. It seemed like he was not able to detect whatever it was that he was after, for he let out another audible sigh.

"It's about Luce. She got mad at me." And he then relayed to them yesterday's events. Erza's eyes widened while Gray's jaw dropped further and further down with every word Natsu stated. When he was finished, the other two mages looked at each other.

"So basically, the guy did not smell nice to you?" Gray confirmed. Natsu nodded.

"That's what I told Luce! I told her that since he didn't smell nice, he'd only cause her trouble!"

"But did you, in any way, elaborate on what you've told her? I mean, did you tell her that by 'not nice', you mean that this character is not to be trusted? That you've told her that your nose can pick out lies and deceit in other people?" Erza furthered. Here Natsu frowned.

"No, I didn't do any of those. I mean, wasn't my message clear enough? Any kid would be able to understand that!" Natsu retorted, not liking the way the tables seemed to be turning on him. He frowned at them, showing them that he was getting a bit irritated.

"Well, seems like Lucy misinterpreted what you've said. Can't blame her though," Gray stated as he leaned back on his chair.

"Your words did sound like the person smelled bad, like I-haven't-taken-a-bath-for-weeks bad. Anyone would get confused with that. The same goes for your argument about your trip in Hargeon." Erza nodded in agreement.

"But why didn't I get confused?" Natsu shot back at them. Erza resisted the urge to call forth some of her swords and skewer Natsu then and there. Instead, she breathed in slowly and gave her reply.

"It is because you were the one who said it, Natsu. There are times when words can really confuse another with the multiple meanings that they possess. It might sound correct to you, but it might really mean a different thing to another. That is why you would have to sometimes explain what you've stated so that you can avoid being misinterpreted." Natsu's look told her that he was not following her. Gray sighed.

"What she means is that you'd better apologize to Lucy and tell her what you really wanted to say yesterday. This would also make up for what you told her about your Hargeon encounter. Then again—" here, Gray frowned.

"Why did you go after Lucy in the first place? I mean, you only got to smell the guy when you were with Lucy. But according to your story, you just went after her. Why though?"

Natsu remained silent for a while. Now that Gray mentioned it, why did he go after Lucy? Why did he run all the way to that Sola Tree in the first place? He frowned. He tried to remember what he had felt yesterday, when Mirajane told him about Lucy finding a date. As he gathered his thoughts, he slowly told Erza and Gray about that sensation that had bothered him the day before. Gray could not help but smirk, while Erza could not hide the smile now playing on her lips when Natsu finished.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The pink-haired boy asked, his tone all confused and lost in something that he could not fathom on his own. He heard Gray and Erza chuckle at his question. He frowned.

"What?"

"I-it's just…hahahaha…you are really clueless, you know that?" Gray said, as he tried to control his laughter. Erza composed herself before answering.

"Natsu, it's obvious that you've gotten jealous. I mean, you were jealous of the idea of another guy getting Lucy's attention."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Natsu asked. At this, Gray and Erza both stopped in their laughter. Seriously? Did he just ask that?

"You don't know what it feels to be jealous of someone?" Gray inquired. Natsu just shook his head.

"Nope. That's why I'm asking."

"Well…let's see. Imagine your scarf in the hands of another person. That person claims that your scarf belongs to him or her. What would you feel about that?" Titania saw Natsu frown as he imagined the situation. He then bared his fangs a few seconds later.

"I'll definitely burn that person to a crisp. This scarf is mine!" He growled, letting himself get carried away. Erza nodded.

"Now, think about what you feel about losing your scarf to somebody and what you felt when you found out Lucy was going out on a date with somebody else." Titania added. At this, Natsu's mouth hung open in realization.

"So you mean…I got jealous?" he asked slowly, contemplating on her words. Gray smirked.

"Bull's eye! Somehow your unconscious is telling you that Lucy is yours alone, which is why you got all worked up when Mirajane told you Lucy had a date." Gray said, an all-knowing air floating about him. Natsu then tilted his head to the side.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked.

"It depends. If you get too possessive of someone, you might just hurt that person. But if you can keep your jealousy in check, you would be able to use it to show a girl how much you love her." Natsu let out a small 'oh'. Once again he heard the word love from them. Honestly now, why is that term getting thrown his way these past few days?

"Anyway, now that we figured out that you've actually gotten jealous, let's now think of a way to patch things up between you and Lucy." Gray suggested. Erza glanced at Gray. She saw the smirk on his face, telling her that he already had something in mind for Natsu.

"Tell me Gray, what do you think is the best thing to do?" Erza asked. Gray grinned at her.

"Natsu can take her on a date! A carnival's gonna be set up the day after tomorrow here in Magnolia! That would be a perfect place to have a date!" He exclaimed. Erza blinked, while Natsu gaped at him. He then shook his head.

"Thanks Gray. That's quite a plan, but there's just this one teensy-weensy problem…"here Natsu suddenly stood up.

"I'M BLIND!" he shouted, punching Gray in the face, sending the Ice Make Wizard all the way toward the other side of the wall.

"I don't want to be a burden to Lucy if I were to take her out on a date. For one, I'm blind. For another, I can't stomach rides (I'll probably throw up on her). And lastly," here he slumped back on his chair.

"I don't know what to do on a date!" he groaned, letting his head fall face first on top of the table. Erza smiled fondly at her nakama.

"Don't worry, Natsu. I think Gray has a great plan. We're here to help so don't you worry about a thing." She then stood up and looked around. She then called the three people that she wanted to ask for some help.

"Mirajane! Levy! Wendy! Come here a second!"

The three girls were surprised to hear Erza calling out their names. Thinking that the situation was important, Mirajane, Levy and Wendy approached Erza.

"What is it, Erza?" Mirajane asked sweetly.

"Can you please help Gray and me with Natsu? He's going to go out on a date with Lucy." Erza explained. At this, all the other three girls giggled.

"Really? Natsu's going to do that? How cute!" Levy said, her eyes shining.

"I wondered when Natsu-kun would take Lucy-san on a date." Wendy said, a smile stretching her lips. They heard a groan from the lump called Natsu resting on the table.

"So, you girls ready?" Erza asked.

"AYE!"

Meanwhile…

"Achoo!" Lucy sneezed for the eighth time that day.

"Dear me…my nose is really acting up today." She mumbled. Well, looks like nothing would come out anymo-

"ACHOOOO!" She wiped her nose.

"Gahhhh! WHOEVER'S TALKING ABOUT ME…CAN YOU JUST STOP? GEEEZZZ!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hoho…This is getting interesting. :D And yes, no fluff here! Wait for the next ones! XD


	18. The Invitation

**Title:** A Cruel Payment

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: **Things are getting quite complicated between Natsu and Lucy. Will Natsu be able to figure out what he feels for the blonde, or will the Stellar Mage have to wait before her own feelings are recognized? Day 11 ready to serve you! XD

**Disclaimer:** If you're looking for the owner of Fairytail, it's Hiro Mashima. I'm just a fan who's addicted to NaLu. 'Nuff said. :D

* * *

><p>Lucy finally decided to go to the guild after a day of absence. She felt guilty since it was only Natsu that she was avoiding and not the whole of Fairytail; it would not be fair if the others received the same cold treatment that he did. So after checking herself one last time in the mirror, the blonde went on her way.<p>

As she walked toward the guild, she thought about what the others would ask her or say to her. Most probably she would get a bunch of 'Where you've been?', 'Were you ill?' and 'Are you okay?' questions. She did not mind answering them. What she did mind though was if anyone linked her disappearance with a certain Fire Dragon Slayer. She sighed. She still could not get over what her nakama had said to her while she was in the process of getting a date. She just could not tell whether he was just too dense to notice her feelings for him or he just did not want to see her as anything other than a nakama. She kicked at a nearby stone and sent it flying toward the water way to her right.

_Stupid Natsu. Now I'm confused more than ever._

She knew that he would be at the guild, knew that he would approach her. But she would ignore him. She needed to be away from him so that she could totally assess her feelings for him. And if he did feel something for her, maybe he could try and figure it out for himself as well.

As she neared the entrance of Fairytail, she felt her knees getting weak. Was she ready to face the others? Was she ready to face Natsu? She decided that the only way to find that out was to walk straight into the halls of the guild.

"Lucy!" Levy greeted as she bounded toward Lucy. The blonde barely had time to register her other guild mates' relief at seeing her up and about when Levy enveloped her in a fierce death hug. She choked in her hold, but she did not tell her off. After all, the bookworm did not get to see her yesterday. She must have gotten worried about her.

"Where you've been yesterday?" Levy asked, concerned. Lucy smiled apologetically at her nakama.

"I was at home the whole day. I felt kinda ill so I didn't visit you guys here." The Stellar Mage said truthfully. She saw Levy's still concerned expression on her face.

"I'm okay now, so there's nothing to worry about, Levy. Swear."

At this, the bookworm beamed. She then grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her all the way to the bar.

"Mirajane! Lucy's here!" she announced all too happily. Lucy could not help but grin at her behavior.

"I can see that, Levy. How are you, Lu-chan?" the bartender asked as she handed the blonde one of her favorite drinks. The Stellar Mage smiled right back at Mirajane.

"I'm okay, I guess. Just got a little ill yesterday, reason why I wasn't here." Lucy explained. Mirajane nodded.

"Well, it's good to know that you're back on your feet, Lu-chan." She said tenderly. Levy then asked Mirajane about a certain job request that she had found in the Board. While they were talking, Lucy took the chance to scan the entire guild. So far, nobody else was asking her about her absence the day before. Mirajane, too, seemed to avoid asking her about her date. She sighed. She was thankful that they were not bombarding her with questions. She took a sip of her drink and contented herself with watching the others do what they do best when they were inside Fairytail.

After a couple of minutes, Lucy felt someone approach her from behind. Frowning, she guessed who it was.

"Luce…" said the male voice. Lucy decided not to face him.

"Luce, listen. I've been a jerk. I want to—"

"I don't want to hear it." Lucy cut him off. Natsu frowned.

"But Luce! I don't want you to stay mad at me forever!" the Fire Mage pouted. But Lucy would not hear it.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm still mad at you. Just leave me alone, okay? I'll tell you when you're allowed to talk to me again." Lucy stated simply. Even though it broke her heart, she would have to act tough so that she could hide her pain. She really needed to avoid him if she wanted to keep herself sane.

"Come on, Luce? Just listen to me a sec…" Natsu pleaded, but Lucy has had enough.

"What part of 'leave me alone' did you not understand? I'm tired of hearing your lousy excuses. If you don't have anything good to say—and I mean _good_—then go find yourself somebody else to talk to." When Natsu did not reply, Lucy smirked.

"I thought so." She then turned toward Mirajane. She slammed her payment for the drink on top of the counter.

"I'm going home." She told everyone at the bar. She stomped over to the exit, her head held high. But before she left, she turned around. Sucking in a lot of air, she yelled from the top of her lungs.

"AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING TO MY APARTMENT, YOU HEAR?" She screamed, sticking her tongue out for emphasis. After that, she continued on her way. The guild, which was momentarily stunned by her act, continued their routine after a couple of seconds. But Natsu was not able to do so. Instead, he collapsed on a nearby chair. He let his head fall on top of the counter, defeat clearly etched on it. Mirajane patted his head.

"Well, seemed like Plan A didn't work. Guess we have to move on to Plan B." the bartender suggested. Levy glanced down at Natsu, who was now starting to resemble a huge glop of something.

"Natsu, you better get this one right or else all of our efforts would go to waste." Levy warned him. She heard Natsu groan somewhere from the counter.

"Let's just wait for the day to end. And then we initiate our next move." Mirajane said, her face now holding a determined look.

==%%==%%==%%==

The day passed by without anything exciting happening to Lucy. She just spent the remaining hours in her apartment, doing anything that she could do in order to clear her mind and at the same time, to get itself occupied with thoughts other than those with Natsu in them. She frowned as she finished cleaning her bedroom. She should not have lost her cool back at the guild, but with Natsu insisting on her forgiving him—well, she just was not up to it yet so she deemed her action justifiable.

After she had finished tidying up, she decided it was high time for another bath. Yawning, she headed to her bathroom. Unknown to her, a blue cat had entered her bedroom window and had dropped a letter on her bed. So imagine her surprise when she came out of the bathroom an hour later. She did not have a hard time figuring who it came from or who dropped it inside her room. And since she had a hunch about who the sender was, she was thinking about ripping the said letter apart. But then, as she stared at the item in her hand, maybe that was going a bit too far. Who knows? Maybe it came from one of her admirers. Squaring her shoulders, she unfolded the letter and read the content. What she found out was something that she did not expect.

_**Dear Lucy,**_

_First of all, I'm sorry about the way I acted the other day. I got jealous, okay? I didn't want any other guy spending the whole day with you—without me knowing what type of person he is. I just didn't want you to end up with the wrong person. I don't want to see you cry. I don't want to see you get hurt. 'Cause of this I overreacted and ended up hurting you myself. Again, I'm really sorry. I guess I should've explained myself better so that you wouldn't get the wrong impression._

_Second of all, I would like you to know that I don't see you as a weak person. You're strong, Luce. You can hold yourself in battle better than any other mage that I've seen. But I want you to know that if ever you're in a tight spot and you think you can't make it out, I'll always be by your side, holding your hand. I'll always be there for you, Luce. You're so important to me—I won't ever forgive myself if something bad ever happened to you. I don't want to lose you, Luce, so you better keep on getting stronger—and I'll continue doing that as well so that I can always protect you._

_Last of all, since I ruined your date the other day—I would like you to prepare for a date tomorrow evening. We're going to go to a carnival. I'll pick you up at exactly 7 o'clock. My treat (seriously). I hope you don't object. I really, really want to make it up to you, Luce._

_See you tomorrow,_

_**Natsu**_

Lucy felt like her heart would jump out of her ribcage any moment, what with its increased activity. She was torn between laughing at how serious Natsu sounded in the letter, and grinning like a high school girl who has just been asked out by the campus heartthrob. She sat on the bed, her right hand clutching the spot right above her heart. What was she going to do now?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> What? Natsu's asking Lucy out on a date? But he's BLIND! Hahahahaha! I wonder what Erza and the gang are planning in order to help the lovebirds get a move on already. XD R&R please! Thanks! XD

Thank you for reviewing the latest chapters! Wahhhh! Hontou ni…arigatou gozaimasu!

[A little behind the scenes…]

"Erza, did you just write everything I've said?" Natsu asked, dumbfounded. He had just been told to reveal everything that he wanted Lucy to know. Erza nodded.

"Yes. We're going to send this one out. It's good so don't worry."

"But Erza! I'll sound like some sort of-!"

"DO YOU WANT TO PATCH THINGS UP WITH LUCY OR NOT?" Erza thundered. Natsu cowered in fright.

"Y-yes Ma'am!"

"Good. Now let's find Happy."

==%%==%%==

Erza sure is scary…XD


	19. Preending?

**Title:** A Cruel Payment

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: **Things are getting quite complicated between Natsu and Lucy. Will Natsu be able to figure out what he feels for the blonde, or will the Stellar Mage have to wait before her own feelings are recognized? Day 13 out! One day to go! XD

**Disclaimer:** If you're looking for the owner of Fairytail, it's Hiro Mashima. I'm just a fan who's addicted to NaLu. 'Nuff said. :D

* * *

><p><em>Last of all, since I ruined your date the other day—I would like you to prepare for a date tomorrow evening. I'll pick you up at exactly 7 o'clock. My treat (seriously). I hope you don't object. I really, really want to make it up to you, Luce.<em>

_See you tomorrow,_

_**Natsu**_

Lucy could not help but smile as she recalled the last words to Natsu's letter. Even though she knew that every word in his letter was true, she still planned on acting a bit aloof around the Salamander (if she could manage it). She wanted to test just how far Natsu would go to 'appease' her.

The hours ticked by and Lucy slowly started preparing herself for her date with Natsu. She chose to wear a cute little semi-formal black dress (the sleeves bellowed out a bit), pairing it up with a very short pair of white shorts and some two-inch black platforms. She just arranged her hair the way she always did them, seeing that tying it up in a bun was not that necessary. She thought about putting on some make up, but decided against it. She just settled for the natural look.

As the hands of the clock told her that she only had five minutes before Natsu arrived, she immediately sat down on her bed. She looked expectantly at the window, knowing that he would emerge from it any moment now. She sighed. She just hoped that he was not wearing that typical get up of his. As another minute passed by, Lucy began to start a count down.

_Four minutes…_

Maybe he was going to burst through his window, with Happy following right behind him. Then he'll say everything was not his idea.

_Three minutes…_

Maybe he sent it to the wrong person. Maybe it was meant for Lisanna and not her (ouch).

_Two minutes…_

Was he even coming? Maybe he has no idea about this thing…

_One minute…_

My dress is okay, right?

_30 seconds…_

Should I put on some make up?

_15 seconds…_

Wait…he's blind! What am I supposed to do with him?

_5 seconds…_

Ohgodohgodohgodohgod…

_3…2…1…_

A knock suddenly came through her door. Surprised, Lucy jumped up from the bed and dashed toward the said entrance. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she grabbed the knob, twisted it and pulled open the door. She then quickly spun around, not wanting to see Natsu just then.

"W-well…y-you're on time…" Lucy stuttered, trying but failing to sound mad at him.

"I told you I'd come at exactly 7 so here I am." answered Natsu. She noticed that the way his voice sounded, he seemed to be irritated about something. Curious, the Stellar Mage turned to face him. What met her eyes caused her to double up with laughter.

"H-honestly now…Natsu? You're going to take me out on a date wearing a hood and a cloak?" Lucy chuckled, holding her stomach for support. She heard the Dragon Slayer growl.

"I just didn't want people staring at me, Luce." He retorted, which only made Lucy laugh some more.

"Do you think that people did not stare at you with that get up of yours?" She asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. Natsu shrugged.

"At least I didn't get to see their faces." He mumbled. Lucy shook her head. She just could not stay mad at him—especially if he was like that. Oh, it was one of the things that she liked about the guy—he was able to make her smile without him having to try so hard. She straightened up, composing herself so that she would not double up with laughter again.

"Anyway, aren't you going to take them off now?" She asked. She heard Natsu say 'oh' from under his hood. He then started removing his out-of-place tunic. What met Lucy's eyes stunned her into silence.

The first thing that she noticed was the conspicuous absence of his scarf—something that she did not imagine Natsu would do. That scarf was a part of his body—which was why it was somewhat of a shock for her to find out that he was not wearing it.

The next thing that she noticed was that he was not wearing his typical attire. Instead, he was wearing a black shirt whose sleeves just reached just below his elbows. The neckline of the said item was a bit loose, especially down front. This helped show a bit of his tan skin. It fit his body just right, letting every other person know that underneath that piece of clothing, there lies one toned figure. As her eyes traveled further down, she noticed that he was wearing a pair of white pants, matched with black shoes.

The last—and the most surprising—things that she noticed was that one, his bangs were not in their usual style. They were not held up by some gel or whatever it was he used in order to let them stay up. If Lucy was right, that look only appeared on him when he was well into battle. And two, he was—

"Y-you're wearing glasses?"

"It's freaky, yeah, but since I couldn't see, I had to do something in order to compensate. Levy suggested that she cast a spell on these eyeglasses so that I could temporarily see." Natsu explained. His eyes were directed toward some point to his left. He also had a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

Lucy's mouth hung open. The eyeglasses were not the type that gave a nerdy look on someone. Instead, it was something that helped the wearer emanate a cool and mysterious aura. Something that the Stellar Mage totally found hot. Because of his get up, he somehow resembled Loki, only younger. She could not help but admit that he was way better than the former Fairytail member. Lucy was sure swept off her feet-especially when that adorable expression of his appeared on his face.

"So…you ready?" Natsu asked as he lifted his face a little to get a better look at his nakama. Lucy took a while before answering, her eyes focused on Natsu's still-blushing face.

"Y-yeah…l-let's go." She stammered, unable to keep her voice as steady as she wanted to. Natsu nodded. He then turned in his place, proffering his arm to Lucy. The blonde stepped toward him and accepted his offer. When they were set, they walked out of the apartment.

And with that, the two of them headed out for their first date.

==%%==%%==

Meanwhile, at the guild…

"Levy, those eyeglasses would remain active for 24 hours, right?" Erza asked. The blue-haired girl nodded.

"And your Troia would last for two to three hours, correct?" Titania directed at Wendy. The little girl thought for a while.

"I hope so. Depends on the activities Natsu-kun would perform."

"Hmmm…okay. Mirajane, thank you for choosing clothes for him." Erza turned to the bartender, who smiled fondly at her.

"Anything to help those two to get together."

Erza nodded. She then stood up from her seat.

"Thank you for your hard work guys. Now leave the rest to Gray and me." She said, before she left the guild, a wave of 'good luck' following her outside.

==%%==%%==

Natsu and Lucy sat on a bench in an almost secluded part of the carnival. It reminded them a bit of the woods, only this one had a clear view of the sky. Lucy was grinning while Natsu downed his fire whiskey.

"It's a good thing we found a stand that sells some whiskey. You looked like you were going to die a while ago." Lucy said, her voice threatening to turn into laughter. Natsu pouted.

"I didn't expect Wendy's Troia would disappear after an hour and a half." He mumbled.

"Maybe we just tried one too many rides." Lucy giggled at his words.

"It's okay. I had fun—especially when you were about to throw up on the roller coaster." She teased. Natsu pouted. Silence followed their brief conversation. After a while, Natsu decided to speak up.

"Luce? I'm really sorry about the other day. I wasn't thinking straight." He confessed. Lucy looked at the Fire Mage and saw that he had a really serious look on his face, not to mention another faint blush on his cheeks. She smiled as she felt her own cheeks heating up.

"It's okay now. I'm not mad at you anymore."

"Really?" Natsu asked, unbelieving. He turned to look at Lucy, but he was surprised to find her face almost touching his. His eyes widened as he felt her breath fan his face. His blush intensified when he realized how close she was to him.

"Really. I felt your sincerity when I read your letter, so you're all forgiven now. Besides, you were right." She smiled. Natsu suddenly frowned.

"Right about what?"

"About Mark. Turned out that he just wanted to collect blondes for his girlfriend collection. I saw him while you were in the rest room. He was with a bunch of girls not older than me. If it weren't for you," Lucy leaned closer to the Fire Mage, whose eyes widened even more.

"I would've ended up with that idiot. So, thank you…" she whispered.

Natsu felt his heart going loco in his chest. He had never noticed how beautiful Lucy was. Only now, as her face inched closer to his, did he realize how stunning his nakama was. But more than that, he thought as he slowly closed his eyes, she was one really, really nice girl. The type that any guy would surely want to marry.

He leaned forward, anticipating Lucy's warm lips pressed upon his—when a sudden outburst of multicolored lights appeared in the sky. Both mages snapped their head upwards, their eyes alighting on the fireworks display.

"It's beautiful…" Lucy murmured. Natsu glanced down at his nakama and caught sight of her adorable, mesmerized face. He could not help but smile at her.

"Yeah…beautiful…" he whispered before he turned his gaze back to the display. But as his eyes came into contact with the lights flashing above them, he felt something warm touch the corner of his mouth. When he looked at Lucy, he saw that she was grinning.

"Like what I said, thank you." She said, her cheeks now sporting a faint pink color. Natsu smiled. He then turned in his seat so that he could look at Lucy better.

"Thank you, too, Luce…" he said as he leaned down. But before his lips could conquer Lucy's, he added truthfully.

"I really…like you…" And with that he sealed her lips with a kiss.

Lucy closed her eyes as she felt Natsu's warm lips conquering hers. She wrapped her hands around his head, pulling him closer. She even pressed her body closer to his, eliminating the small gap that separated them. Natsu responded by snaking one hand around her waist and placing the other behind her neck. He savored her taste, reveled in her scent. As pleasure overcame his senses, he started to yearn more of the girl in front of him. He slid out his tongue and gently coaxed Lucy to open her mouth. She willingly granted him permission. As her lips parted, Natsu did not waste time exploring her small cavern. Every now and then, Lucy's tongue would meet his, teasing him him to the brink of insanity. He groaned. How come he had not done this earlier?

Finally, after days of confusion, Natsu finally realized what she felt and what he felt. Natsu held her close, as if he was afraid that she was going to leave him anytime soon. But Lucy was not going anywhere, oh no…she was going to be right there in his arms…forever. She was his Stellar Mage...and he was her Dragon Slayer.

And as an image of a dragon wound itself around a gigantic golden key up in the sky, so did two souls linked with each other under the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I think I didn't do justice here. Hmmm…should I go for a rewrite? Please tell me what you think! Thank you! :D Oh, by the way, Erza and Gray are the ones behind the fireworks. :D Again, thank you. :D Just one more chapter and an epilogue! Yay! XD


	20. A Simple Mistake

**Title:** A Cruel Payment

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: **FINALLY! Natsu realized that he liked Lucy! (For those who haven't read it yet, I've done some minor editing on Chapter 19.) And now is the day that Natsu would once again see! Weee!

**Disclaimer:** If you're looking for the owner of Fairytail, it's Hiro Mashima. I'm just a fan who's addicted to NaLu. 'Nuff said. :D

* * *

><p>The afternoon was fading slowly. Almost everyone in Magnolia was now heading back to their homes after a good day's work. Some children could still be seen running around the streets, but sooner or later they would be called in by their parents for dinner, a bath and bed. As the last rays of the sun danced on the nearby river, two Fairytail mages could be seen walking along the bank. Lucy, the blonde Stellar Mage, was humming to herself as she walked a few feet in front of her pink-haired Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu. Both had grins on their faces, for they knew that this was the day when Natsu's eyesight would finally return.<p>

"Any moment now…" The pink-haired teen murmured. Lucy smiled.

"Yeah…just a few more minutes and you'll be able to see again!" She said. She stopped in her tracks and faced Natsu. The boy noticed that his nakama had stopped walking and so he decided to halt in his movements as well. He grinned at Lucy, who was now just a few inches in front of him.

"Finally, I'll be able to permanently see your face." He said in a low tone, his hand reaching up to touch Lucy's cheek. The Stellar Mage blushed at the contact, but the smile did not disappear from her features.

They just stood there, both basking in each other's warmth. Natsu was content with just holding her, and Lucy was happy just knowing that Natsu would be there always, keeping her safe and warm. Holding her and protecting her, just like he had promised.

As she stared into his eyes, she could not help but gasp as life returned to his blank orbs. Natsu felt it as well, for his features got suddenly split with one very huge grin. And then, in one swift motion, the Fire Mage swept Lucy in his arms. He spun on his heels, his heart hammering in his chest with happiness.

"LUCY! I CAN SEE AGAIN! I CAN SEE YOU AGAIN!" He exclaimed happily. Lucy could not help but grin at him.

"I know. Hahaha…congratulations!" She said, the joy in her voice noticeable. But as he spun around, his foot slipped over the edge of the bank.

Like in a slow-motion film, Lucy's eyes widened in surprise as Natsu fell backward. They hit the ground, their bodies rolling down the grassy incline. One moment Natsu was on top, the next it was Lucy. They were both laughing, giggling, until they have reached the base of the bank, with the Fire Mage trapping the blonde beneath him. The two continued to laugh at their silliness for a couple of minutes more, before they finally let it up. Natsu sighed contentedly as he lifted himself on his elbows.

"Luce…" he whispered, his eyes boring into Lucy's. The blonde felt her heart beat go faster as Natsu gave her his famous boyish grin.

"Thanks." He murmured before standing up completely. He then held out a hand to his nakama, which the blonde readily accepted.

"For what?" Lucy asked. Natsu grinned.

"For taking real good care of me for the past 13 days. I know I'm such a pain in the neck, but still you put up with me. For that, I'm grateful." He said. The blonde smiled.

"It's nothing. I'm sure that if ever that happened to me…" here she looked at the lovely sunset now appearing before them.

"You'd do the same for me."

Natsu gazed, his eyes mesmerized by Lucy's face. The way the sun's light illuminated her features made him realize how beautiful she was. But compared to her bright smile, that light was nothing. No, nothing could match that beautiful smile of hers. He grinned. That was one of the reasons why he liked her.

But then, he thought, why do I feel like the word 'like' is not enough? The fact that he felt like the said term was not the one that he needed to say troubled him. He frowned. Why was his heart telling him that he should dig deeper, say something better?

"Natsu? You okay in there?" Lucy suddenly called out. Natsu blinked. He needed to know. He needed to know right now.

"Luce…what's it like to love someone?" The pink-haired teen blurted out. Lucy was taken aback by his question. She gazed wide eyed at him.

"W-what?"

"I said, how's it like to love someone? Can you tell me?"

Lucy stared at him. Why was he asking that now? Did he not just tell her last night that he liked her? Didn't that mean that he loved her?

"Luce..?" Natsu asked uncertainly. Lucy blinked. She then returned her gaze to the setting sun.

"When you love someone…you feel happy when that person is around. Your heart skips a beat just from hearing that person's voice and you feel like you can grin like a fool and not really care at all.

"When you love someone…you get all flustered when that person touches your hand and suddenly, you just do not know what to do. But when that person holds your hand, you feel safe and secure. You feel like no matter what happens, you know he or she would be there just for you.

"When you love someone…you would do anything for that person. It doesn't matter if he or she does not love you back. As long as the one that you love is happy, as long as that person is not shedding tears…then your heart will be at peace." Lucy looked back at Natsu, who was clinging to her every word.

"But then…those are just things that I've got from the novels that I've read. If truth be told…love is something that you cannot explain. It cannot be gauged, it cannot be measured. It's something that you feel. Not just for anyone, but for that special someone who has the power…" here she gave Natsu a sweet smile.

"…to make you believe everything is possible. To make you believe in you."

The Fire Mage stared at her, his eyes clearly showing the blonde that he was thinking of something. After a while, he showed his infamous grin. He then walked towards Lucy. The blonde's heart beat wildly in her chest as her nakama approached her.

"Is that so, Luce? Geez, I made a mistake last night then. I don't like you." Natsu said quite nonchalantly. At this, Lucy's heart sank. What did he just say?

"W-what do you mean?" She asked, tears threatening to form in her eyes. Natsu grinned even more. He then cupped her face in his hands.

"I was wrong; I don't like you. 'Cause Luce…" Natsu lowered his face, his lips now merely centimeters away from Lucy's.

"I really, really…" he let his lips touched the Stellar Mage's own, both their eyes fluttering to a close.

"Love you." And the Dragon Slayer conquered his Stellar Mage's lips. Lucy opened her mouth so as to allow Natsu's tongue to explore her small cavern. Her hands automatically reached up to his head, where it clung to his pink locks. Natsu's own hands roamed towards the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. The Fire Mage's tongue grazed hers, earning him a moan from the blonde within his embrace. He growled. He deepened his kiss, letting her know that she was his alone. Letting her know that he was hers forever.

When they broke apart, both were breathing heavily but both had identical genuine smiles on their faces. Lucy's face was flushed, the pink on her cheeks matching the hue of Natsu's hair. She beamed up at him.

"I love you, too, Natsu." She said, earning her a wide grin from the Fire Mage. He then lowered his head once more, intent on giving her another passionate kiss. But then…

"HE LLLLLIIIIIKKKKEEEESSSS YOU!" Happy shouted somewhere from up above them. Natsu and Lucy suddenly snapped out of their romantic trance, surprised by the sudden intrusion. But they both grinned when they found a certain blue cat hovering above them.

"SHE LLLLLLIIIIKKKKEEEESSS YOU!" Happy screamed again, this time choosing Lucy as the subject of his words. He then flew downward, landing on top of Natsu's head.

"We were wondering where you two went." The male cat said. Lucy frowned. When he said we, did he mean..?

"OI, YOU ASH BRAIN! CAN YOU REALLY SEE NOW?" Gray shouted from the upper part of the bank. He was wearing a grin, but not a shirt.

"JUVIA IS GLAD YOU HAVE GIVEN UP ON GRAY-SAMA! BE HAPPY WITH NATSU!" Juvia added as she waved at the blonde. Lucy could not help but sweatdrop.

"NATSU-KUN! LUCY-SAN! OMEDETOU!" Wendy shouted, as Charle smiled beside her.

"GREAT JOB! YOU'VE FINALLY LEARNED SOMETHING!" Erza bellowed, her face split with a genuine smile.

Natsu and Lucy grinned. The Stellar Mage then saw that wicked gleam in the Dragon Slayer's eyes. Without further ado, Natsu turned to face the others.

"THANKS, JUVIA, ERZA, WENDY, CHARLE! OH, YEAH…THANKS, YOU SHIRTLESS ICE MORON!" he shouted much to Lucy's surprise.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Gray shouted as he slid down the slope followed by Juvia, Erza, Wendy and Charle. Although he yelled, Gray had that grin on his face.

"ARE YOU DEAF, YOU BIG PIECE OF ICICLE?" Natsu yelled back. He faced Lucy, flashed her a smile and began running towards the others—with her hand still clasped in his.

Lucy grinned as Natsu dragged her along. She never expected herself falling for a certain pink-haired idiot who liked to eat fire and who was clueless when it came to most things. But then again, she thought as she embraced Natsu from behind…

_This was their fairy tale. _

_**He was her Fairytail.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm bad at endings. Hahahaha…XD By the way, I've started an RPG forum here (of course, about FT :D). Its name is We Are Fairytail. Currently has one member (ME! XD). I hope that others would join it as well. XD

Playing on loop: Eternal Fellows by Tetsuya Kakihara (He's Natsu's seiyuu/voice actor! XD)


	21. Epilogue?

**Title:** A Cruel Payment

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Disclaimer:** If you're looking for the owner of Fairytail, it's Hiro Mashima. I'm just a fan who's addicted to NaLu. 'Nuff said. :D

* * *

><p>"SOOO…" Gray said, his face so close to Natsu's. The Fire Mage frowned at him.<p>

"So? Are you jealous or something? You're in MY FACE, you know." Natsu growled. Lucy giggled beside him.

"Gray, better stop that or _I'll_ get jealous." Lucy teased. Gray obeyed and returned to his place between Erza and Juvia. Wendy, on the other hand, was sitting beside Lucy. Charle and Happy were on the table, eating some fish.

"You finally admitted that you love her. But I wonder…are you sure about that?" Gray inquired. Natsu raised an eyebrow at him. He then looked at Lucy. He gazed into her chocolate orbs, as she looked at his dark ones. She was waiting for his answer. As he looked deeper into her eyes, his mouth slowly curved into that infamous grin of his.

"If loving her means that I'd do anything to protect her with all my life and that I'd want her to stay with me forever…" he then looked straight at Gray, who was a bit taken aback by his words.

"Then yeah…" here he pulled Lucy closer to him and gave her a chaste kiss.

"I totally love her." He grinned. Lucy blushed, but smiled nevertheless.

"That's good to know, Natsu." Erza said, quite happy with the turn of events. She then stood up.

"Okay! Pack your things. We're going on a job. The train's going to leave in 25 minutes." Titania informed her nakama. Juvia and Gray followed suit, as well as Wendy, Charle and Happy. Lucy started to move herself but she noticed that Natsu had turned pale.

"Natsu?" she called out.

"T-t-train?" He stuttered. His cheeks then puffed up. Lucy sweatdropped. She called out to Erza and Gray, who immediately returned to their table.

"Natsu, get moving already!" Gray practically as he tugged on Natsu's left arm. But he would not budge.

"I'M NOT GOING TO RIDE THE TRAIIINNN!" he wailed. Erza sighed. She walked over to Gray and started tugging, too.

"Natsu…it's just a short ride." Erza huffed, but still the Fire Mage refused.

"Come on, Natsu! Let's get going!" Lucy insisted. The pink-haired teen looked at her, his eyes apologetic.

"Luce…I love you…BUT I LOVE SOLID GROUND, TOO!" he said, desperately fighting the two mages who were busy pulling his arm. Lucy frowned. Is that so..?

"Okay then. Since you won't come, I'll just take back what I said and look for another guy. Is that cool?" she said as she crossed her arms in front of her. At her words, Natsu suddenly bounded up from his seat and immediately dashed outside.

"WHERE'S THAT FREAKING TRAIN? I AIN'T SCARED OF YOU!" he yelled, leaving his team mates behind. Lucy grinned evilly as Erza and Gray's eyebrows twitched.

"I don't know if having you as a girlfriend is a good thing…or a death wish." Gray said, the corner of his mouth twitching. Erza nodded. But Lucy just smirked.

"Whatever are you talking about?" she said innocently, before turning around and leaving her friends in their stunned state. She chuckled.

Yep, this was her Fairytail. And her new journey with Natsu has just begun…well, if she manages to find him, that is.

==FIN==

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> To everyone who has read and reviewed A Cruel Payment…THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I had fun writing it! Again, thank you! :D

By the way, I've created a forum here. It's an RPG one, entitled We Are Fairytail. Hahaha...poor little old me is the only member so far...I hope other people would join, too. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! :D


End file.
